Being Average in a Not Average World
by Lucina6145
Summary: Cecilia Stilinski has grown mostly used to her life as an associate to the supernatural. In fact, she was being to like it. It spiced up her bland life... until recently it began to threaten that life. Not to mention, Scott's new beta is causing all sorts of chaos in her life. How will the fifteen year old survive school, an unforeseen romance, and the supernatural? [OC, Liam]
1. Chapter 1

"That changes the input of the TV." I muttered trying to restrain myself from grabbing the remote from my father and getting it onto the show he wanted.

"Why do we even need this many buttons?" Sheriff Stilinksi, aka my father, jabbed at the remote with a brute force.

I sighed. "Because this is the twenty-first century, not the seventeenth."

Dad fell back on the sofa and moaned. We had just changed our tv receiver and that meant getting a new TV remote and _that_ meant that my dad had to get used to our new remote and **_that_** meant thirty minutes of cursing and yelling about how technology is supposed to make things easier, not harder.

"I give up." I surrendered the remote to me. I can honestly say that was one of the rarest moments in the Stilinski family history. My father actually let me be in charge of the TV.

I crossed my legs and got all the settings properly adjusted and in thirty seconds _House Hunters_ was playing on our screen. I laid back and relaxed. My brother had gone 'camping' with Scott, Lydia, Malia, and Kira. At least, my dad thought they were camping. I, however, knew the truth: they were down in Mexico searching for Derek, who had gone missing a while back.

"Cilia, did you see that? That kitchen had the biggest refrigerator I've ever seen. I mean, you could fit a body in there." Dad pointed at the screen. "I want one."

My actual first name was Cecilia. Only my father and brother called me Cilia. It was my family's pet name for me.

"So you can put a body in it?" I teased.

My dad shot me a sarcastic gaze. "You know what I mean. Anyways, your brother would probably be the one shoving a body in there."

I nodded in agreement. "That I cannot disagree with."

We watched TV for a while longer. How else was I supposed to spend my last day of winter break? Certainly not doing something reckless such as going down to Mexico to find a missing werewolf.

Finally, at around midnight, my dad ordered for me to get to hit the hay, and I was more than willing.

"Night sweetheart." He patted me on the back as we walked up the stairs. I walked past Stile's bedroom and went to mine.

"Good night dad. Love you." I said back. After almost losing Stiles to the nogistune, I always told my dad and Stiles that I loved them every night. Everything that had happened only a few months ago was still so vivid in my mind. I had a scar that ran from one shoulder to the other across my chest from where the Oni slashed me when I was at the sheriff's station the night that Scott had saved Stiles. I did my best to cover it up when I was around Stiles. He had always felt responsible for what had happened, even though we knew it wasn't his fault.

He still blamed himself.

And I did my best to remind him that even if it was his fault, I still forgave him. Because I knew he'd do the same for me.

After changing into my pajamas and pulling my brown hair out of the messy ponytail it had been in, I climbed in bed. Tomorrow was school and even though I was caught up in the supernatural, that didn't mean I couldn't have a completely normal school day.

At around four O'clock I had woken up to Stiles causing some rather loud racket in his room, and it was obvious he wasn't alone.

Malia.

Malia and I got along pretty well. I mean, I knew what she and my brother were doing in his room, and I had to choose to sleep through it. Not an easy task. I didn't know when she had left, but now it was seven thirty and I was making breakfast for the men of the family and myself.

~.~.~

The eggs made a sizzling sound against the black pan.

"What's the menu today?" My father said as he walked in. He was pinning his badge to his shirt.

"I decided just eggs since all our milk mysteriously vanished last night." I enunciated the last half of that sentence and shot a look to Stiles. He sat at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper.

"Would you look at that, the Beacon Hills homicide ratings have gone down over the past two weeks. That's great news." Stiles looked up from the paper and ignored my last statement.

I brought the pan over from the stovetop and placed it on the quartz countertop. "They're about to go back up." I muttered. Using all the milk on whatever he had last night meant that I couldn't make homemade pancakes, aka the only kind of pancakes acceptable at the Stilinski household. I know, I sound so stuck-up by saying that I only make homemade pancakes, but that's just how it was. My grandma did it, and so did my mother.

"How was camping?" My dad sat down next to Stiles. I began plating the eggs.

Stiles shifted in his seat. "It was… refreshing."

I shook my head and walked around the island and gave Stiles and dad their plates. I quickly grabbed mine from the counter and sat down.

Yeah. It was a little awkward. I wanted to ask about the 'camping', but I couldn't with dad around. Stiles had asked me not to.

We sat in silence until all the eggs were eaten.

"Well, I better get going. Can't have a sheriff's station without a sheriff." My dad stood from his seat and took the empty plate to the sink. He came back and patted us on our shoulders and then walked out the front door, but not before calling out, "Have fun at school, and don't do anything… stupid."

The door closed gently, and like a panther I was on top of Stiles. Not literally, I was already asking him questions.

"Did you find him?" I asked. "Is he ok?"

Stiles looked at his food then back at me. "Yes we found him, and it depends on what you mean by ok. Ok as in 'he's alive' or ok as in 'he's the same as when we last saw him.'"

Ok, something was up.

"What happened?" I inquired eagerly.

Stiles bit his lip and nervously played with his fingers. "He's not really himself. I mean, he's himself, but not _himself_."

I just blinked in confusion. What?

Stiles stood from the table. "It's hard to explain."

I did the same, but grabbed our plates and walked to the sink to put them in it. "Explain."

Stiles grabbed his backpack from the back of his seat, and we walked to the front door. I grabbed my pink messenger back as we walked out.

"This is going to sound crazy," Stiles began.

"I'm used to crazy." I cut in.

Stiles shot a glare at me. "Not the usual kind of crazy."

I gave him a disbelieving look as we climbed into his blue Jeep.

"Trust me." He stated and turned on the ignition.

**Thanks for reading. I noticed how, for some reason, a line had ended up weirdly out of place, so for those of you how caught it before I fixed it, I'll clarify this: Cecilia was not making eggs in the middle of the night in her bed room. I honestly have no idea how that got messed up, but it's fixed now. Thanks again for reading! Be sure to leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow. Yeah, that's not the usual kind of crazy." I agreed with his earlier statement. I climbed out of his blue jeep onto the school grounds.

"Yeah, and we have no freakin' idea what to do, making this even more difficult." Stiles complained as he walked next to me into the school.

"Well, what are you going to do in the mean time?" I pushed open the entry door to the school.

"I have no idea." He shook his head. "We thought Deaton knew something, but, surprisingly, he didn't, so we're a base zero."

We walked through the halls, quietly discussing the young Derek matter, but quickly we reached a point where we had to part ways.

"Scott will figure something out, he always does." I reassured.

Stiles patted my shoulder. He didn't say anything, but his face spoke for him. He had no idea what to do.

And he didn't think Scott would either.

I took in a deep breath as I watched him walk away. I could see him meeting up with Scott at the end of the hallway.

It was time for me to get a move on with my day, and so I turned and walked towards Mrs. Rostieri's Algebra 1 classroom.

Once at the room I remained in a silent trance. I couldn't stop thinking and coming up with possible scenarios for the next few days. I sat down in the bland room and messily placed my things on my desk.

I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice the usually empty seat was no longer empty.

"Hi."

I blinked a few times and turned my head to my left. Next to me was a brown haired boy with shining blue eyes. I wasn't going to lie. He was cute… really cute... and extremely unfamiliar.

"Oh, hi. I didn't even notice you there." I admitted.

He smiled softly. "You seemed to be pretty focused on something. I'm Liam by the way."

I had to force myself to look away from his stunning blue eyes. I mean, the could put even Derek's werewolf eyes to shame, they were so vivid.

"I'm Cecilia." I responded. "Cecilia Stilinski."

Liam cocked his head. "Stilinski? As in Sheriff Stilinski? Are you his—"

"Daughter. I'm his daughter." I finished for him. He nodded and faced the front.

We sat awkwardly for a second or two, but I quickly attempted to break the silence.

"So, I haven't seen you at Beacon high before." I stated. He nodded quickly and scratched his head.

"Yeah, I transferred." He sounded a tad nervous, but I blew it off. First day nerves were probably the likely culprit.

"Oh?" I pondered. "Where from?"

"Devenford Prep."

"That's cool."

More awkward silence. Maybe I needed some Ice Breakers or something?

I tapped my fingers nervously on the table. This was, yet again, another boy who would probably never talk to me outside of class because our first conversation was probably the worst first conversation people could have. And I had totally nailed it.

The bell finally rang and Mrs. Rostieri was clearly running late to her first class. That was the usual though, so that meant we had about five minutes before Mrs. Rostieri would come running into the room with a Starbucks coffee in hand and her briefcase with papers sticking halfway out.

The students around us sat quietly at their desks. Most were upper classmen who wouldn't dare associate with two lowly freshmen.

"So, do you know anything about the lacrosse team?" Liam asked. Wow, he was the one who actually broke the awkward silence.

"Of course. I have to stay behind after every practice and I've been to almost every game. My brother is part of the team… and just that. He doesn't really play much." I explained. "Why do you ask? Gonna join the team?"

Liam grinned and nodded. "That's the plan."

He looked genuinely excited for tryouts the next day.

"Well, are you any good?" I asked bluntly. "Our team is suffering heavily. Like _really _suffering. Like _really, really _suffering. I mean, out team needs about a hundred more players before we could even get decent. Within the last year we've lost abou—"

"I see." He said quickly cutting me off before I went on a huge ramble about how our lacrosse team had about four, maybe even five decent players left including Scott who was a werewolf with superhuman reflexes, but I probably wouldn't have included that last part.

"But yeah," he continued, "I'm pretty good."

I laughed. "Well, well, I'll take your word for it. You better blow me away at practice tomorrow."

He gave me a toothy grin and held out a hand. "You can bet on it."

I grabbed his hand and shook it.

**So there's Liam. Basically that's the whole point of this chapter... I hope you enjoyed it! There's plenty more to come and soon since I've got a school project that I should be working on, but something tells me this will be what I'll be doing instead. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Miguel." Stiles cut off mini-Derek before he could tell Agent McCall his real name. "Our cousin Miguel… from Mexico. So…"

Stiles wrapped his arm around mini-Derek and acted like his friendly older cousin. I just looked down and bit my lip. What a stupid plan. This was stupid. Everything was stupid. We were dead.

_Oh hey Mr. FBI agent with a werewolf son that you don't know is a werewolf. This is de-aged Derek Hale who may or may not have been turned back into a teenager by thought-to-be dead Kate Argent, and we're trying to turn him back but we have no idea. Oh, did we mention, your son is a werewolf. _

And to top things off, Agent McCall began to speak Spanish.

"Oh my God." Stiles blurted. My jaw dropped. Yep, we were so dead.

Then God, smiled down upon us, because mini-Derek pulled a miracle move. Mini-Derek began to speak freaking Spanish.

I nudged Stiles. "You lucky, lucky bastard." I whispered only so Stiles could hear.

"Fantastic." Agent McCall marveled. "Egg roll?"

"Hell yeah." Mini-Derek beamed and he walked to the kitchen table, followed by Agent McCall. Stiles and I gave each other a look of total awe, confusion, and utter bewilderment.

"Might as well." I slapped Stiles on the back and walked to the table.

"Shrimp fried rice or pork fried rice?" Agent McCall asked mini-Derek and the two happily began pulling the food from the bag. Ok. I was hungry now.

"Fantastic." Stiles said behind me, and did the same as the rest of us.

We all got situated with our Chinese food and dug in.

"So, uh, Miguel," Agent McCall looked over at mini-Derek, "what did you say your last name was again?"

"Oh, it's Juarez… Cinqua…. Tiago…" Stiles cut in again.

Just… why?

Mini-Derek gave Stiles and me an extremely baffled look.

"That's a mouthful." Agent McCall said to Stiles.

I shook my head. Time to be a good sister.

"So, Stiles, how do you spell that?" I asked innocently.

Stiles gave me a glare that I could feel digging into my skin. Mini-Derek concealed a snicker and gave me a supporting nod. I smirked.

Stiles shrugged. "Phonetically."

Before anyone could ask any other taunting questions, mini-Derek noticed the FBI badge lying on the table.

"Mr. McCall," Derek looked from the badge to the only adult in the room, "you're an FBI agent."

Stiles and I exchanged nervous glances.

"He's low level." Stiles waved his chop sticks in the air.

"Very low level." I added.

"He doesn't even have a voice." Stiles finished.

Mini-Derek totally disregarded our statements. "So do you investigate murders?"

Agent McCall nodded. "Sometimes, when it's a federal crime."

I did not like where this was going. Mini-Derek needed to stop, right then.

Stiles was nervously shaking his chopsticks, and I noticed that I was doing the same.

"What about fires?"

Oh God.

"Oh my God. I wonder where Scott is." Stiles tried to stray from the current conversation.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" I held up my hands and shrugged. "We should call Scott."

Stiles pointed at me and nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a _great_ idea."

Agent McCall rolled his eyes. "What kind of fires are you talking about?"

I gave Stiles a look with wide eyes. His eyes were full of the same panic. Dammit mini-Derek. Stiles pulled out his phone and was hectically texting Scott, and I did the same. Come on Scott, this conversation was going sour really fast.

And then mini-Derek said it. "Do you know anything about the Hale family?"

Well crap.

~.~.~

BANG.

I sat awkwardly at the table with just Agent McCall, and when I say awkwardly, I mean _awkwardly._

"So…" I muttered. "How's the FBI business going?"

Agent McCall placed his chopsticks neatly down beside his clean plate.

"The usual."

"Good. Yeah, that's good." I made a popping noise with my mouth after that sentence. Cause murder and theft were always good for business, right?

After an awkward explanation from our good ol' pal Agent McCall, mini-Derek had not so gently dragged Stiles upstairs for a not so calm talk.

We sat in silence, other than my foot lightly tapping the floor.

"I wanna talk to the Alpha! I wanna talk to Scott." Mini-Derek had shouted.

Confusion was written all over Agent McCall's face. Time to play it cool, so I did what I had to do.

I forced a painful sounding laugh. "What a weird way to refer to someone. Pfft, the alpha? Weird teenage boy talk."

"Yeah…" Scott's dad stood from his seat and began to clean up the Chinese food mess. I stood and did the same. I had to be polite and all.

"Where's my phone?" Stiles came crashing into the kitchen.

"On the table were you left it." I pointed at the white phone lying next to the empty plate.

Stiles grabbed it and began to call Scott, who picked up instantly.

"Ok…" Stiles trailed off as he bolted from the room.

Agent McCall gave me another confused look and before he could ask any questions, I started a ramble.

"Mr. McCall, can I ask you something?" I blurted.

"Uh, sure." He placed a dirty plate into the sink.

I licked my lips. Oh God. Here it comes.

"So, there's this issue I've been having." My web of lies began. "It involves a boy."

"Ok….?" At least I wasn't going to talk about bodily functions or I'd really make this man uncomfortable.

I walked over to the table and began picking up the big trash. "There's this boy, and hes just so… I can't really put my finger on it, but—"

Agent McCall scratched his head. "Isn't this something you should talk about with _your_ father?"

I shook my head. "He hates to talk about, you know, girl problems. It makes him uneasy." I paused. "Anyways, this boy. He's really sweet, but I don't know if he likes me or not, and I'm sure you've got the experience in the whole drama dating standoff situations, and I wanted your advice. Should I just go for it, or play it cool and wait for him to make a move?"

"Well, what's this boy like?" Agent McCall asked. At least I had gotten him sort of interested in my fake love life.

I licked my lips. "He's, uh, he plays on the lacrosse team, but he's not very good so he never plays. He's sometimes a little sarcastic, but he's really kind at heart. He always puts his friends first, and he's got these cute brown eyes and messy brown hair. He's a little older than I am so we're not in the same grade."

I'm pretty sure I had just described my older brother. Getting dating advice from an FBI agent on how to ask out your older brother. Yeah, let's just _Game of Thrones_ this sucker.

"Um, well, I'd say don't go in too strong, but be assertive. Let him know where you stan—"

"Cilia!" Stiles bounded down the steps. "We're leaving. We're leaving _right_ now."

He walked over and grabbed my arm. "Thanks for dinner."

Stiles dragged me to the front door, and I waved good bye at Agent McCall. He looked almost twice as confused as when our conversation had started, but he waved hesitantly back.

"Bye, and thanks for the dating advice!" I called God, why can't she just stay dead? Why can't just anyone _stay dead?"_

"Stiles, this is Beacon Hills you're talking about." I pointed out as we walked to his blue jeep.

Stiles groaned as he climbed into his jeep.

"Where are we going?" I jumped into the vehicle.

"To get Lydia." He turned the ignition.

"And then?"

"The high school."

**Thats it for now :) This was actually supposed to two chapters but they were super short so I just made them one. Thanks for reading, and please leave reviews. The next chapter should come out tomorrow, so you have that to look forward to :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"You two seriously need to find something better than a baseball bat." Lydia gestured at my brothers silver bat as we ran up to the school.

Stiles look at his bat as if there was nothing wrong with it. But really, what else would he use? A chainsaw?

We ran into the school, hoping to find Scott and Malia. Kira had already long since run ahead of us to find her sorta-kinda-maybe boyfriend as she so eloquently put it.

"Where do you think they are?" Lydia looked around as we stopped to figure out which direction to go.

There was a loud roar, and I as positive that that wasn't the way I wanted to go.

"I hope that's Scott victory roar." Stiles gripped his bat tightly. I think we all thought the same thing.

We looked around at the empty school. Something was off though.

"Over there!" Lydia pointed at the stone tablet that had the schools name on it. It looked like it had been moved, and there was someone walking away with a huge bag. Who was that?

"I vote we go that way." I said, and Lydia and Stiles nodded in agreement. We ran over to the sign, which had gone back to reveal a long flight of stairs into a creepy basement. This all read bad idea.

Stiles and Lydia quickly ran down the stairs, but I stayed for a second. Who had been walking away? I searched for his (or her) silhouette, but it had disappeared. Not surprising considering Beacon Hill's constant state of freakiness.

I ran down the stairs only to find Lydia and Stiles standing close to the stairs and Peter Hale kneeling on the floor.

"They took it… They took it when I was blinded." Peter was shaking his head. He almost sounded as if he found the whole incident humorous. He was kneeling in front of an empty safe.

We all three cautiously approached the werewolf.

"Took what?" Stiles asked.

"Bonds." Peter said as he stood. He turned around to face us. "Bearer bonds and they took them all."

"Bearer bonds?" Stiles pointed at the empty safe in the middle of the room. "Hold on. Are you saying you got robbed?"

"This was a heist." Peter scoffed. There was this amusement in his voice with an underlying fury. "Somebody _planned_ this." He spat.

I exchanged a nervous look with Stiles.

"How much did they take?" Lydia asked the question that was on all our minds.

"Hundred seventeen." Peter muttered.

"Thousand?" Stiles inquired.

There as a tense silence as Peter turned around.

"Million."

~.~.~

The drive home wasn't fun. It mostly consisted of Stiles blabbering on about what someone could do with a hundred seventeen million dollars.

"You could buy one hundred seventeen million hamburgers from McDonalds... I just can't believe they never told us about all that money." Stiles said as he drove us home.

"Hmm, maybe they didn't tell us because they knew you'd go out and , oh I don't know, buy a hundred seventeen million hamburgers." I rolled my eyes. I was leaning back in the seat with my hands behind my head. My eyes were shut and I was drifting off.

"Or they could help us with all our financial issues and life would be great. I mean, a _hundred_ _seventeen_ _million_. Who would've guessed we had so much money underneath trashy ol' Beacon high."

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Why would someone steal all that money? I mean, yeah, it's over a hundred million dollars, but why steal it? What was the motive? Debt? Just case? But how did they now about the money? Someone would've had to have told them about the bonds, but who?

I could faintly hear Stiles rambling in the back of my head, but I didn't process it. Again, I was in one of my thinking zones. Something was telling me that this heist was going to be far more complicated than we were thinking, and that this was only going to escalate into something no one would want to deal with.

~.~.~

"Of course you're still captain of the team." Stiles reassured Scott who had been freaking out all morning about his role on the team. "You got your grades up like Coach told you to, right?"

"Yeah, but he never told me I was back on the team." Scott clarified. "He just told me to show up at tryouts today."

Stiles waved a hand in the air and disregarded Scott's worrying. "We got bigger things to deal with anyway."

"Did you tell Argent yet?" I cut in. I had been following the boys all morning since we had arrived at school extra early for morning lacrosse practice. I had to do it every morning since Stiles was my only tolerable ride to school and that meant getting to school super early and sitting through morning practice. It wasn't all bad though. I got to watch a bunch of high school boys run around and sometimes they even took their shirts off.

Anyways.

"Ah, I texted him but he didn't get back to me." Scott told us.

Stiles gave Scott a dumbfounded glare. "You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?"

"Did you include that she was a were-cougar?" I added quickly.

"She's a were-jaguar, and—"

"Not after what Derek told us. She kissed him. When he was still mini. She's a cougar all right." I insisted.

Scott and Stiles disregarded my clever observation.

"_and,_" Scott continued, "I didn't have the money to call France."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, well you think you got money problems? Try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House."

I bit my lip. Our poor father was having a difficult time paying for all the recent issues we've had to deal with. Occasionally, I went out and babysat since we needed every penny we could get. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Another notice?" Scott empathized.

Stiles frowned. "Yeah, and this one said 'Final.'" Stiles paused and shook his head. Then he squinted his eyes at Scott. "Now, what the hell are we even doing here anyway? We got a hundred seventeen million," he put emphasis on million, "problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them."

I looked out on the field and when I saw what was going on, I pointed.

"Um, Stiles," I said, "it is now."

Scott and Stiles stared wide eyed as Garrett and some other team member I didn't know proceeded to throw balls at the goal, but not a single ball went in. The goalie was short, but well built. Every move he made had a purpose and it was so fluent it was almost like watching a dance recital.

Stiles looked back at me and Scott. He looked as if he had just seen the impossible, which was really saying something since his best friend was a werewolf.

A weird feeling over came me. Almost like deja vu, but not quite. It was like remembering something important that you had forgotten. Then I remembered my conversation during first period the morning before and it brought a smile to my face.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles spat.

As the goalie stepped from the goal and pulled his helmet off, I said. "That's Liam."

"Who?" Stiles turned back to me.

I crossed my arms. "He's in a few of my classes."

Stile turned back to the field. "Okay, maybe we should practice a little bit."

The two juniors jogged out to the field, ready for morning practice. I walked over to the front benches and sat down. This was my usual spot and all the guys expected to see me there every morning. I pulled out a book, like I usually did, and got to reading.

It was nice to get back into the flow of things. Today had been the first morning practice since the last semester, so I was almost excited to get back into the usual pattern. It added a little bit of balance to the craziness of how I lived. So, I pulled out the first _Harry Potter _book and began reading it again.

I had taken a short break from any supernatural, paranormal, or fantasy books after the whole Nogistune incident and learning about the existence of the supernatural, but I decided that it was a new semester and I might as well start it off with one of the best fantasy book series I knew of.

After a short while, the practice began to die down and so did Coaches whistle blowing, thank goodness. That meant school would be starting soon, and I had probably a good thirty minutes before I had to be in my first class.

I began packing my books when I heard familiar voice.

"Hey Cecilia."

I looked up and saw a sweaty Liam walking my way. I smiled.

"Hey." I said back.

"I didn't notice you there during practice." He had his helmet in one hand and his lacrosse stick in the other.

"That's good, I suppose because you were seriously in the zone earlier when you were doing goalie. I mean, damn, you are really good." I agreed with his statement from the morning before.

"So, I'm guessing I won the bet." He smirked. I was actually surprised he remembered the bet we made.

I stood from my seat and threw my messenger bag strap over my shoulder.

"Hands down. Yes." I clasped my hand together. "Where'd you learn to play like that? Wait, let me guess, you're actually Superman?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, wish I was, but I'm not. My step-dad is the one that taught me to play."

We began walking to the locker room, of which I had no intention of entering. Firstly, because while I enjoyed seeing a shirtless hunk like any other girl, I wasn't interested in seeing a bunch of sweaty boys shower. That wasn't my cup of tea, and secondly, because I knew about all the times someone was either a). attacked, b). almost murdered, and c). actually murdered in that locker room. My chances of surviving dramatically increased by not entering that locker room.

"Well, your step-dad should look into teaching the rest of our team to play like that, because if everyone played like that we would never lose a game." I said bluntly.

"Thanks again." He expressed thanks yet again. "So, do you come to every morning practice?"

"Yep." I said truthfully. "I have to since my brother drives me. The woes of being a fifteen year old with no license or car."

"Agreed."

Before I could keep up the conversation, I heard Stiles call my name.

"Cecilia!" Stiles shouted. He was jogging my way with Scott close behind.

"See you later." I waved at Liam.

"See ya." He waved back and kept walking to the locker room.

I walked the opposite direction to Stiles.

"What?" I asked once I was close to him.

Stiles eyed Liam walking in the distance and then looked at me. "You saw him play right?"

"Only a little, I was reading most of the time. Why?"

"Did you think it was a weird at all?" Scott stepped up and asked.

I shook my head. "No, why?"

Then I realized what they were actually asking about. "Oh my God guys, he is not a werewolf or any other freaky supernatural creature. Not everything in Beacon Hills is supernatural and wanting to rip out peoples throats."

Stiles held up his hands. "Just hear us out. Keep an open mind, ok? He could easily rival Scott, who's a freaking alpha werewolf. You said you had a few classes with him right?"

I slowly nodded. I didn't like where this was going.

Scott began talking again. "Can you keep an eye on him? See if he's, you know—"

"Werewolfy." Stiles finished. He raised a brow and waited for my answer.

I rolled my eyes. It'd be hard enough to keep my eyes _off_ him, the boy was so cute. "Ok, fine. I'll do it."

Scott smiled. "Thanks."

Stiles patted me on the back and gave me a thumbs up. "That's my favorite little sister."

"I'm your only little sister." I looked down and shook my head as the two boys made their way to the locker room. I turned real fast and said, "Please don't do anything creepy to him or interrogate him or something."

Stiles waved back to me without turning around. I sighed. As if they'd ever listen to me.

**Thanks again for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I'll do my best to fit in time to write while getting ready for school to start! I'm posting this one a little earlier just to be nice. This was a pretty long chapter so it should make up for it the next one takes a little longer to be posted (I don't think it should be though so expect it soon) Please leave reviews :D **


	5. Chapter 5

I sat quietly in first period. There was only about four of us in class yet since school wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes. I was reading my book when the seat next to me was pulled back and sat in.

"Feels like just twenty minutes ago I saw you last." I looked up from my book to Liam.

"Seems like it." He agreed. He placed his small, yet surprisingly messy, binder on the desk.

We had really only had two conversations but it was nice that he was pretty friendly with me. It would be great to actually have a friend in my grade instead of only hanging out with the McCall pack. I mean, I had a few acquaintances in my grade, but not that many. I did, however, have my good friend Mason who was probably the one of coolest guy you'd ever meet.

"Um," Liam said tentatively, "Stiles is your brother, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I had a feeling that Stiles might've done what I had asked him not to.

"Is he usually so… weird?" Liam said awkwardly.

"All the time." I sighed. "What'd he do, and I apologize in advance." I apologized to him for my brother's stupidity.

Liam just shrugged. "He was asking about circus acts and about being alone on a full moon."

I sighed before Liam could go on. "I am so sorry. He's just got an active imagination. Was Scott there too?"

"Yeah, but it was mostly your brother who did the talking." Liam answered.

I put my book into my bag that lay on the floor and grabbed my phone. I quickly text Stiles telling him that I knew what he did and if he was going to ask people if they were werewolves he'd better just be open about it because that would be less dumb than what he had just done.

He didn't respond.

"I'm really sorry about him." I said for the billionth time.

"Its fine, I was just wondering if he was always like that." Liam trailed off. I watched as more people came into the room. It was steadily growing louder.

"So, are you coming to tryouts today?" Liam started back up again.

I rubbed my hands together. "Yeah. I've gotta support my brother. He's also my ride home, so I don't have much of a choice."

Liam laughed softly. Damn, look at me go. I was on a roll.

We kept talking until class started. Once class was over we parted ways only to meet back up for another class. All day it was like that. We'd go to class together, and then we'd part ways, only to meet up again. I also kept my promise to my brother by keeping an eye on totally human Liam.

Finally, after a long hour of Biology, it was tryouts time.

I was the only freshman in my Biology class, so I was more than willing to get out of that class and go to tryouts with people I actually talked to.

I had quickly made my way to the lacrosse field and sat down next to Kira and Malia.

"Wow, they've already started." I watched as the large group of boys began doing different drills. I instantly spotted Stiles who was managing to not trail too far behind the rest.

Kira nodded at what I said and Malia kept working on her math work.

While I watched I could see Scott and Stiles cautiously eyeing Liam. Those two needed to stop before one or both of them did something stupid.

I had also noticed that my gaze always kept landing on Liam. No matter how hard I tried to focus on the other players, he always seemed to become the focus of what I was looking at. Whether it was because he was just so good or because I thought he was cute, I couldn't tell.

Kira had been eagerly watching the tryouts when Malia asked, "What's wrong with you?"

I turned and keyed in on the conversation.

"Me?" Kira looked at Malia. "Nothing."

"You reek of anxiety." Malia said. "And it's distracting. What's going on?"

Kira took in a deep breath. "Scott and I sorta had this thing happen. But it wasn't much of a thing. And I'm starting to think it never was anything at all." Kira hopelessly looked down.

"What do you want it to be?" Malia asked.

Kira longingly looked out at the field where Scott was playing.

"More."

I looked back out onto the field too. I knew how hard it had it everyone when Allison died. Scott had taken it the worst though, even though it wouldn't have looked like it on the outside. He'd call Stiles in the middle of the night because he'd be dreaming about her and wake up and not be able to fall back asleep. I had known Allison only a little before she died. She was kind and thoughtful. She always had put others first, and even those who weren't friends with her knew that.

Her funeral was hard on everyone. It was that final good bye. So many people had come to the funeral, myself included. I didn't cry, but a lot of people around me did. Stiles, my father, and I just sat silently as the service went on. Lydia had sat next to Stiles and he had his arm around her most of the service. She was a silent crier. You could see her tears, but no noise came from her mouth.

Scott had sat next to Chris Argent. Neither cried, but they both gave speeches to honor her that brought tears to almost everyone in the crowd.

It had been a hard time for everyone. After the funeral, Kira didn't know where she and Scott stood, and I didn't blame her. Scott had time of mourning where he grew distance from everyone, including Stiles. After a while he grew back into his usual self, but he still got teary eyed at the mention of Allison.

So that's why Kira was so anxious about her relationship with Scott.

Just as Kira and Malia finished their short talk, all the boys on the field got into a line facing the goal. The goal had a goalie in place, and Stiles was going first. This should be interesting.

Stiles picked up a ball and placed it in his sticks net after not being able to get one in the other way. Everything was slow-mo as he threw the ball.

"Go Stiles!" Malia clapped, and I clapped with her.

The ball soared through the air majestically and it gracefully landed directly in the goalie's stick. Good job buddy.

Up next was Liam. I shifted in my seat and leaned forward, and Kira noticed.

"Do you know him?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I've got a few classes with him." I answered. I gripped my hands together as Liam prepared to throw the ball.

He took a step forward and threw it. It was as if the ball had just disappeared from his stick and reappeared in the goal, it had happened so fast.

"Yes." I mumbled and leaned back.

I could feel Kira's gaze. I looked at her and shrugged.

"What?"

She held up a hand in defense. "Nothing, nothing."

Up next was Scott and it was Kira's turn to lean forward and excitedly watch. Scott scooped up the ball and began to throw it. Kira did a little jump as the ball left his stick.

True Alpha Scott threw the ball and it glided through the air.

And…. it hit the metal siding of the goal.

I grimaced. Ouch.

Everyone went a few times around. Stiles missed every shot. Scott missed… every shot. God, what was going on with him?

"Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team?" Kira leaned over me. I shrugged.

"Or good?" She continued.

Needless to say, Liam made every single shot. He really was good, and even I was starting to see what Scott and Stiles had been thinking about Liam. Was he human? I mean, he was just so good.

Once they finished that up, Coach blew the whistle and all the guys formed around him. There were a few words exchanged, none of which I heard, and the next thing I knew Scott and Stiles were covering goal for two-on-ones.

Up first was Garrett, who was easily taken by the dynamic duo.

"Yes." Kira cheered the two on.

Every time someone went, Scott and Stiles blocked him, and each time Kira cheered a little louder. Malia also gave a cheerful smile as her form of support considering she knew practically nothing about the sport.

Then, it was Liam's turn. I leaned in like I had done before. This was going to be interesting.

I was sitting a good fifty feet from the action and even I could feel the tension. Then the real action started. Liam took off at Scott and Stiles. Kira leaned forward in anticipation.

Liam quickly approached the two juniors. He took a firm step and went straight around Stiles. Then Scott tried to get him, but he ducked and spun and avoided the alpha werewolf. Then he threw the ball like it was nothing into the net.

"Yes." I whispered. Here I was cheering for a guy I'd only met the day before instead of cheering for my life long brother. Oops.

"Ahh." Kira moaned. She had the totally opposite reaction than I had.

Then Malia took action.

"That was luck!" She shouted as she stood up.

Coach turned around to find whoever had just shouted out.

"Do-over!" She cupped her hands around her mouth.

Coach waved her off. "Sweetheart, there's no do-overs. This is a practice."

Malia crossed her arms. "Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles."

Coach turned around and pointed. "I'll take that action."

He turned back to the field. "Hey, get back in there Liam."

And here we go again. Kira and I both leaned forward. I was nervously rubbing my hands together and she was squeezing the lacrosse stick in her hands so hard I thought she'd break it.

Liam quickly got back into positon and got a ball. He dug his foot into the ground and then shot off. Stiles ran in front of Scott, but Liam dodged him like it was nothing. He didn't have too much time to react before he reached Scott. Kira let out a soft yelp as Scott plummeted into Liam, who flipped over the werewolf and landed precariously on his ankle.

"Oh God." I muttered and stood to get a better view.

Liam turned over and tried to stand up, but his ankle was awkwardly limp. Scott and Stiles had removed their helmets and were about to help him up, but Coach ran onto the field and must've told them to stop.

"That has to be broken." I said to Kira who nodded in agreement.

Scott and Stiles had helped Liam up and were supporting him, but quickly began to take him off the field.

Stiles looked over at me and gestured his head for me to follow. That was my cue to leave, so I took up all my stuff and said goodbye to Kira and Malia.

"See you guys later." I said as I ran off the bleachers.

"Bye!" Kira called back and Malia waved.

I dashed to catch up to where Scott and Stiles were. From behind I could see what was wrong. His ankle had to be broken.

Good job guys.

Good.

Job.

**Alrighty, here's chapter five. Hope you enjoy. I'm making good time on writing so the chapters should be posted at a pretty steady rate. Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles had offered to drive Liam to the hospital, so all four of us had gotten into his Jeep. Stiles and Liam got the front and Scott and I had awkwardly squeezed in the back.

The ride there was silent. No one said anything. It was as if we were all trying to breath as quietly as possible.

Well, it wasn't completely silent. Stiles had turned on the radio but my _Frozen_ CD was still in the CD player and _Love is an Open Door _had begun playing, but was quickly shut off.

"_Someone_ forgot to remind me that that was still in there." Stiles had glared back at me through his rearview mirror.

Scott had to conceal a laugh, but other than that one incident it had been completely and awkwardly silent.

We finally reached the hospital and it was already. We had been at the school longer than anticipate since our school nurse decided to take an hour to just examine the poor boys leg. She finally reached the conclusion that it was too severe for her to handle. Because you can't stick a Band-Aid on a broken ankle.

Stiles parked his blue jeep near the front of the building and he and Scott helped Liam out of car. I followed them into the hospital.

"Uh, we think his ankle is broken." Scott said to the front desk manager. He turned his head to look around, and then his mother came walking around the corner.

Well this was awkward.

"Uh… hi mom." Scott said. Stiles and I both waved at the nurse. She walked over, shaking her head, and grabbed a wheel chair on her way over. Scott helped her set it up and once it was in position, Liam sat down in it.

My heart sank when I saw his face. I knew how much he had been looking forward to playing lacrosse, but now there was no chance of that happening. And he knew it.

"Don't worry, Liam, we'll take good care of you." Melissa McCall reassured him as she pushed him away.

"We've got to get going." Stiles looked at me while he played with his keys and the looked at Scott. "I promised Malia I'd help her study."

"Sure." Scott nodded. "I want to check on him anyway."

Stiles began to walk away but turned back around. "Hey, I don't need to say that wasn't your fault, right?"

Scott's shoulders fell. "I don't know."

"Scott, if you had used any wolf power that kid wouldn't be limping, he'd be crawling," Stiles pointed out, "back to the other half of his body."

"Wait, why would you have even used wolf powers?" I asked. "I thought you said that was 'cheating.'"

Stiles moaned. "It doesn't matter because he didn't use his wolf powers, right Scott?"

Scott looked down and nodded. "Yeah, but it's still my fault."

Stiles patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's not your fault. Accidents happen, and you didn't cheat. Everything's ok.

"Uh, not Liam." I pointed at the crippled boy being pushed down the hallway.

"But he's not dead or terminally wounded." Stiles swing his key loop on his finger.

Scott watched as his mom pushed Liam down the hallway. "If I hadn't been so worried about being captain he wouldn't be hurt either."

I did feel bad for Scott though. He knew what happened was partially his fault. It was true, part of it was just a freak accident, but also part of it was because of Scott. I was going to bring up how excited Liam had been for lacrosse, but I could tell how the guilt was eating away at Scott.

Stiles followed his gaze and then looked back at Scott. "It's ok to want something for yourself once in a while."

Scott looked pessimistically at his best friend and didn't respond.

"Team captain, Alpha werewolf." Stiles paused. "You're still only human."

Stiles patted his friend again and then motioned for me to follow. I paused. Maybe I should stay. I began walking out with him, but I finally made my decision.

"I think I'll stay actually." I said to Stiles. He looked back at me confusedly.

"How will you get home?" He asked.

"I'll call dad. He'll be able to pick me up." I told him. Stiles nodded.

"Sure, but he can't come, call me. I'll come pick you up."

"Great." I smiled and walked back to Scott.

"I'm staying here." I said to him. He looked at me and crossed his arms.

We stood for a moment, and then I said. "Are you going to going to go check on him?"

"In a minute. You wanna go first?" Scott asked me.

"Sure." I walked away. I turned and quickly asked the front desk worker what room he'd be in, and once I knew, I then made my way. He was upstairs, so I took the elevator. Everything was pretty slow that evening, which was surprising since this was Beacon Hills.

I made it to Liam's room and waved as I walked in.

"Hey." I gave him a friendly smile.

He looked up and gave me a small smile, but he still looked miserable. I glanced at his exposed ankle. It looked horrible.

"It doesn't look too bad." I lied.

It was swollen and turning purple. It was bad.

I walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. He looked crushed. He just kept staring at the injury probably hoping that it would just go away. Well, we knew he was human now.

"At least you don't have to get it amputated. That'd be the worst." I tried to joke around, but my humor clearly wasn't working. "I'm really sorry about your leg." I just blurted.

Liam didn't say anything. I didn't know what exactly he was thinking, but I knew it was probably related to him not playing lacrosse this season.

"Alright." The Doctor came walking into the room. "What've we got here?"

Liam sat up straight in the bed and prepared himself for the analysis.

"Who's this?" The new Doctor looked pointed at me with his pen?

"I'm Cecilia, a friend." I stood from my seat and eagerly rubbed my palms together.

"Is this the Cecilia you mentioned at dinner last night?" The Doctor asked Liam. Not only could I feel my cheeks turn bright red, but I could see Liam's flare up as well. I was guessing that since Liam lived with this guy that this doctor was either his adoptive father or step-father (I guess it could be both though…). I figured that he wasn't his actual father because Liam was a fair shade of white and the Doctor had a milk chocolate skin.

"Uh," Liam shifted uncomfortably where he sat, "yeah, this is Cecilia."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Liam's step-father." He smiled and held out a hand.

I took it and shook. "Nice to meet you too."

Liam's step-father pulled his hand from mine and looked down at Liam's leg. He wrapped on hand around Liam's calf and just slightly touched the ankle. Liam flinched and his step-father pulled away.

"Okay, just…" He said but stopped. He stood up straight and made a face at the ankle.

"It's broken, isn't it?" Liam scowled.

His step-father shrugged. "It's definetly going to need an x-ray."

Liam sighed. "It's broken. And it's my fault."

I bit my lip. It wasn't his fault.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Liam's step-father tilted his head.

Liam finally looked up from his leg and looked at his step-father. "I went up against two juniors. One of them is captain of the team."

And the other was _my_ brother.

Liam's step-father reached out and put his hand on his step-sons shoulder. "Remember what we always say? Play smart, not hard."

That was something quite a few of the lacrosse team players should learn.

I looked over at the door and wondered if Scott had come. I doubted he wanted to come in and sit.

Liam nodded his head and looked at his leg then back to his step-dad. "Are you mad at me?"

His step-dad shook his head. "No, of course not." He looked at the ankle. "Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but maybe we should all wait for the x-ray before we panic. And trust me; I have more reason to panic than you."

Liam and his step-dad exchanged a short lived smile.

"It's not over yet." Liam's step-dad walked towards the door. "Wait for the x-ray."

I looked over at Liam who was messing around with his finger nails.

"Everything will alright, trust me." I comforted.

Liam looked up at me and kind of smiled, but looked back at his ankle.

What we needed was a change of subject.

"So, uh, you mentioned me at, uh, dinner?" Might as well get this out of the way.

Liam shifted again. "Uh, yeah. My parents were asking me about school and I told them about you. You were one of the first people to talk to me that first day."

"Really?" I sat back down. "Well, thanks actually. It's nice to know that I was actually noteworthy enough to be mentioned."

He actually gave me a real smile. "You'd be surprised on how noteworthy you are."

I was, for once, speechless. Damn, this boy was smooth. I found myself with my mouth open and staring stupidly back at Liam.

"Uh, yeah, wow, I, uh." How do you respond to something like that? At least I had cheered him up.

Before anything else could be said, there as a loud roar. I recognized it instantly. Why was Scott roaring in the hospital?

"Did you hear that?" Liam looked over at me. What do I say? Yes, that sounded like a roar. Probably a werewolf. Probably Scott McCall, who's a werewolf.

"Wonder what it was." I just said. When in doubt, just act as confused as everyone else.

Liam threw his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand.

"Whoa there," I stood and threw his arm over my shoulder to support him, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to check it out." He pulled me toward the door.

"I don't think we should. You're injured and all." I tried to convince him to lie back down, but this boy was persistent. He also had about twenty-five pounds of muscle on him and I had zero pounds of muscle on me, so I couldn't put up much of a fight. Yes, I couldn't pull a crippled teenage boy back into a hospital room. I'm that wimpy.

"No, we should see if anything is wrong." Liam kept hopping towards the door.

"Okay, okay." I gave in. It couldn't be that bad since there wasn't really much going on at the hospital that night.

We walked out together into the hallway. It was completely vacant.

"I swear I heard something." Liam looked around.

"Ah well, better get back in the ro—ack"

Suddenly I was pulled from Liam and thrown to the floor. I looked up and saw a teenage boy with blonde hair and tons of blood covering the front of his face and shirt.

"What the hell?" I said trying to get up. The next thing I knew he was on top of my with his hand around my throat. I let out a scream. He lifted up my head and then bashed it on the floor. Suddenly my world was spinning. Everything became blurry and any noise sounded like an incoherent buzz.

I felt the bloody teenager be pulled off my body and I could faintly see Liam and him struggling with each other. I tried to sit up, but my head was pounding so hard that I slid back to the floor. I closed my eyes and tried to focus, and when I opened them Liam and the assailant were gone. My head was pounding far less too.

"Cecilia!" Someone called my name. I sat up and looked around. Scott was running towards me and he was all wolfed out.

"What happened?" He knelt down and helped me up.

I rubbed my temple. "We heard a noise and came to check it out, but this guy came out and attacked me and took off with Liam."

Scott growled. "Stay here." He let go off me and ran off following the few blood splatters on the floor.

I stood for a moment until my vision became perfectly clear. There was no way I was staying here, so I ran after Scott. My head was still pounding, making it hard to think straight.

I dashed down the corridor as I looked for whichever way Scott had gone. I looked around. I had no clue where he went, so I tried the stairs.

I ran to the staircase and threw the door open. There was a bloody hand print on the side of the wall. I felt up was the way to go. Not the safest way, but still, I was going. I'd have Alpha werewolf Scott to protect me if that psychopath was going to try anything. I also knew he'd be coming this time instead of him sneaking up on me like before.

I climbed the staircase and ignored the sore throbbing on the back of my head. Was Liam ok? He had just been abducted by some crazy weirdo and dragged up a bunch of stairs. I could safely say he was not having a good day.

I finally reached the top where another bloody handprint could be seen on the handle. I could hear screaming from the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and pushed my way through the door.

About twenty feet away from me the bloody boy was holding Scott's arms behind his back and Scott was on the ground be the edge. Where was Liam? I could hear his screaming.

"I can't hold on!" Liam screamed. I couldn't see clearly, but I could hear a cry of agony only a few moments later.

I ran toward the action, hoping to help. I ran over, but someone beat me there. I stopped in my tracks as a tall, dark, bald man stuck an axe in the back of the creepy boy.

I jumped and stopped running. Sean stood up straight as the axe was pulled from his body. Blood squirted from his mouth as he fell over. Dead.

Scott then pulled Liam up from over the side of the building. I ran over to Liam.

"Oh my God." I knelt down to Liam who had a nasty bite mark in his arm. Scott had bit him.

I looked over to Sean, who looked completely dead to me, and then to mysterious killer who was walking away. I gasped. He had no mouth. What was going on?

I looked to Scott who was still wolfed out. He was completely confused. He and I both looked over at the mouthless figure who was walking away. He turned one last time and held a finger up to where his mouth should have been before he disappeared into the building.

I glanced nervously at Scott who just looked past me to Liam.

Liam was clenching his arm and breathing heavily. No doubt that the bite hurt.

I looked at Scott with wide eyes. Now what?

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll get to chapter seven, but expect it soon. I've actually have to put forth some effort on my summer projects so I'll have less writing time. I'll still make some time for writing, so don't worry :) I know that these chapters have been coming in super fast, but don't get too used to quick chapters because I've got school starting in a week so I'll be a little more distracted. Sorry about that, but I have to put some effort into school. Thanks again and be sure to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Like I said, I told our dad everything I could." Stiles told Scott and I. Scott and I had been waiting for Stiles to arrive for the past thirty painful minutes.

"But you didn't tell him about Liam?" Scott led Stiles and I to the stairs.

"You barely told me about Liam. It was hard to understand what was going on when you called me and Cilia was rambling in the background and you were barely even understandable." Stiles threw his hands in the air. "What did you do with him anyway?"

I glanced at Scott who nodded to tell me to answer.

"He's upstairs." I said as we kept walking.

"Doing what?" Stiles questioned.

We paused on the stairs and I looked at Scott and he looked at me.

Scott tuned to Stiles. "Lying down."

Way to put it Scott.

We climbed up the stairs and through Scott's room to his bathroom. We walked through and I nervously glanced at Scott. I cannot believe I actually took part in this. Me.

Scott pulled the shower curtain to reveal trembling Liam. I turned away and shut my eyes, but I could still hear Liam's whimpering through the duct tape. He was never going to talk to me ever again. He was never going to want to see my face ever again.

I heard the curtain slowly being closed and I turned back around to face a disappointed Stiles.

He just shook his head and walked into Scott's room. Scott followed. I looked back at the tub before going into the room myself.

Oh my God what had we done?

Scott and Stiles had both taken a spot at the end of the bed, so I just paced beside them thinking about all the terrible outcomes for this situation.

"So you bit him." Stiles stated more than asked.

"Yeah." Scott nodded.

"And you kidnapped him."

"Yeah."

"And you brought him here."

"I panicked."

"Yup..." Stiles pointed to me. "Was this Cecilia's idea?"

"It was more like a joint effort." Scott said and didn't throw me under the bus thankfully. It had been a joint effort though. It was his idea to kidnap him and my idea to duct tape him. I now regretted both of those choices.

Stiles put his hand down. "This isn't going to end with us burying pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?"

I could hear Liam whimpering in the bathtub again. He could probably hear everything that was being said, unfortunately for him.

"As a reminder, this is always why I come up with the plans, and why you should never ask Cecilia for help. Your plans suck." Stiles insisted.

"I know." Scott agreed. "Which is why I called you."

There was a pause before I just asked the question we were all thinking.

"What do we do now?"

Minutes later Liam was out of the tub and in a chair. He was still duct taped up. He was glancing from Scott to Stiles to me. He was going to hate me so much. No, he already hated me. I had _kidnapped_ him.

"Liam, we're going to take the duct tape off your mouth. If you scream it goes right back on." Stiles instructed. "If you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it?"

Liam nodded.

"Okay." Stiles gestured for Scott to take the tape off, but Scott refused.

"Be careful—" I warned Stiles, who disregarded my warning and ripped the tape off, "—ok never mind."

I was standing next to Stiles and kept nervously intertwining my fingers with each other.

Stiles began talking again. "Okay Liam, you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight, and more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?"

Liam shook his head. "Not really." He said uncertainly.

"Good. That's good." Stiles pointed to Liam.

"I don't understand either." Scott said too.

I looked up at Stiles and frowned. "…_What_?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at me then looked to Scott. "Maybe you should tell him."

"Tell me what?" Liam asked.

You just got bit by a werewolf and now you're going to become a werewolf on the full moon tomorrow night, and no, we're not insane.

"Liam," Scott stepped forward, "what happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's going to change you."

"Unless it kills you." Stiles decided to add.

"Oh my God shut up." I glared at Stiles. Don't scare the kid.

Stiles nodded in agreement. "Shouldn't have said that."

Liam looked appalled. "What?" He looked down and shook his head. He started sniffling.

"Uh oh." Stiles frowned. "Is he… is he crying?"

"Good job idiot." I slapped Stiles on the shoulder.

Scott leaned down to be level with Liam. "Liam, it's ok. You're gonna be alright."

"You're not going to die." I reached out to comfort pat him, but decided against it. The last time I touched him it was helping duct tape him up.

"Probably not." Stiles leaned down too.

"Stop it!" Scott snapped at Stiles.

"Ok, possibly not." Stiles corrected.

"Dude!" I slapped Stiles arm again. Liam was sniffling louder now.

"Would you just help me untie him?" Scott asked Stiles. Stiles nodded quickly and the next thing they were doing was untie Liam.

I took a step back to give the boy room. He was going to need it.

Once he was untied, Liam stood up and faced the window.

"Liam," Scott sounded empathetic, "are you ok?"

"We're sorry about that. We're really sorry." Stiles added.

"Liam?" I just said hoping for a positive response.

Which we did not get.

Liam grabbed the chair and flung it at Scott and Stiles, who fell back and knocked me down. Scott fell straight to the floor. Alpha werewolf taken out by a chair... wow.

"Liam," Stiles began to stand, "what the hell is your—"

But before Stiles could say problem, Liam hurled a fist at Stiles face, which easily made him fall to the floor. Liam then ran from the room. Well, it was obvious that his leg had healed.

"Liam!" I called out, standing up first. I ran over to Stiles and helped him up. Scott was standing too.

"Go get him!" I pushed them out of the room. The both tumbled through the doorway.

"Get him!" Stiles screamed and I saw them run down the hallway.

I quickly followed only to hear a scream and see a glimpse of the three before they fell down the stairs. I slide to the top of the staircase and saw the three dog piled at the bottom of the stairs.

I started running down the stairs hoping to help.

"Leg! I got him!" Stiles shouted as he tugged on someone's leg. "I got him!"

I got to the bottom of the stairs, but Stiles jerked backed and made me fall backwards. I fell onto the second step, and could see the front door swing open and Liam run out. Great.

"I got him! I got him!" Stiles chanted.

"Stiles!" I shouted and he stopped his fidgeting to see that he had Scott's foot, and his own was in Scott's face.

They both sat up and stared out the open door.

"You're plan sucked too." Scott said with frustrated tone.

"I second that." I kicked Stiles lightly. He flinched and shot a dirty look back at me.

**Ok, there's chapter seven. I wanted it to be longer, but I only had a short time to write so chapter eight will probably be longer. Hope you enjoyed and be sure to leave a review~ :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I stumbled out of Stiles jeep. My mind wasn't focusing on properly getting out of the vehicle. The entire morning I had just been thinking about Liam and how he would respond to me today.

"What are you guys going to do?" I finally spoke to Stiles. I hadn't talked to him all since we woke up, but it wasn't because I was angry or anything, it was because I just didn't know what to say.

"Talk to him?" Stiles suggested.

"You don't sound too sure about that." I walked onto the school sidewalk and walked side by side with my brother.

Stiles gripped his backpack straps. "Ok, I have no _freaking_ idea what to do. I'm just gonna find Scott and let him deal with it."

"We could at least help." I . There was probably nothing Stiles and I alone could do to convince Liam that we weren't crazy and that he was a werewolf. Only Scott could maybe do something about either of those two things.

"Didn't Liam see Scott all wolfed out?" Stiles asked. "I mean, how do you explain _that_."

"Uh, trick of light?" I answered. "It was pretty dark on the roof."

Stiles grunted and we entered the school. The halls were full of busy teens who were probably not too excited to get to class.

"Let's just find Scott." Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me to follow. We almost were jogging down the hallway when we caught sight of Scott who had his head low and looked deep in thought. He looked up and saw us coming his way.

"Do you have a plan?" Scott ran over to us.

"Of course not." Stiles told him.

Scott gulped. "Then what do we do?"

"Scott," I repeated to him what Stiles and I had decided he ought to do, "go talk to him."

"What?" Scott looked at me.

I shrugged. "Go… be an Alpha."

"Yes," Stiles clapped his hands together, "be the Alpha."

Scott looked uncertain. "Okay," he paused, "uh, does anyone know where to find him?"

Stiles moaned. "Don't you have some beta radar that lets you know where he is?"

"What? No." Scott squinted his eyes at Stiles as if to tell him he was crazy.

I looked down and pursed my lips, "Wait, I know where to look," I looked up at the two older boys, "he mentioned before that he rides the bus to school."

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. "That's good! Let's go."

All three of us ran down the hallway to the bus loop. We didn't even know if he had come to school today, let alone ridden the bus. We were almost to our destination when Scott slowed down.

"Wait," Scott skidded to a stop, "you two stay in here in case he tries to avoid me."

"Okay," Stiles agreed, "We'll block him from inside."

"Okay." Scott turned and ran on. We hid behind one of corners so that when Liam walked into the building he wouldn't see us automatically.

I leaned against the wall. "Do you really think this'll work? Blocking his path?"

Stiles leaned next to me, closer to the corner. "Oh yeah, definetly."

"You don't think just talking will, do you?" I looked him in his eyes.

Stiles just looked down, but then checked around the corner. "Not at all. Scott didn't even believed me when I figured out he was a werewolf and confronted him about it. Remember how he reacted?"

"No, I remember the story. Scott: You're crazy Stiles. You: No, Scott, it's true. You're werewolf. Scott: Shut up, werewolves ain't real. You: We were wrong BFF. You are werewolf. Scott: No I'm not! And he shredded your favorite chair and then went to a party and almost killed everyone there." I summed up the first story Stiles told me when I learned of Scott's lycanthropy. Stiles didn't find my quick version of Scott's first full moon very funny.

"Ok, that's not _exactly_ how it went, but, yes, it's not going to be a walk in the park explaining to Liam that he's not human anymore." Stiles looked around the corner. He slapped my arm. "There he is."

Stiles slide out and I quickly followed. Liam pulled his backpack over his shoulder and looked hopelessly for a way to escape.

"Liam. Hey!" Stiles shouted as we approached the freshman.

"We need to talk." Scott said stopping right next to Liam.

"No," Liam threw his arms out to keep us from getting closer, "you need to back the hell up, okay?" He looked at Scott and Stiles, "All of you," and he looked at me. I bit my lip. Yeah, we weren't friends anymore.

"Can you just listen for one second? Please?" Scott pleaded.

Liam stopped and actually let Scott talk.

Scott quickly looked at Stiles for reassure and then looked at Liam.

"Liam…" Scott paused. What was he going to say? "We're brothers now."

Wow. Stiles was right. Talking to Liam was not going to work.

"What?" Liam looked totally confused and I did not blame him.

"Oh God. That's…" Stiles scratched his head. I shook my head. Just… come on Scott.

"What are you talking about? We just met and you _bit_ me." Liam snarled at Scott.

"The bite…" Scott pointed as if he was on to something. "The bite is a gift." Scott's uncertainty was obvious and not helping the situation.

"Scott stop." I begged.

"Please stop." Stiles walked over and stood side-by-side with his best friend.

Stiles directed his attention to Liam. "You, you, we're trying to help you, you little runt." Stiles pointed at Liam.

Liam nodded and raised his brows. "By kidnapping me?"

"Just to clarify," Stiles quickly said, "they kidnapped you. Okay? I aided and abetted."

Liam nodded as if this was all some big joke. We were now harassing him after kidnapping him after Scott had technically assaulted him (even though it was to save his life). He could get a serious restraining order on all of us sadly.

"Liam, I've gone through this before," Scott said to Liam, "Something's happening to you. Something big."

Liam shook his head and frowned. "Nothing's happening to me," he held up his bitten arm and ripped the bandage off, "Nothing."

His totally healed arm was an implication that something definitely _was_ happening. Something big.

**And that's chapter 8. It's not as long as I was going to make it, but I figured it'd be better to get two shorter chapters in two days than one long chapter in two days. It also works better for me to just post a short chapter now because I can get to work on things I actually need to get done. Well, chapter 9 should be out tomorrow at some point. Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review~**


	9. Chapter 9

"So you'll talk to him?" Stiles gripped both my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him. I doubt he'll listen." I pulled my shoulders from his hands. We were talking about Liam and now what to do.

"I just texted Lydia, Kira, and Malia. We're all going to meet by the buses at lunch." Scott informed Stiles and I.

"Ok, until then Cilia will try to do something." Stiles gestured to me with his head.

"Try is the keyword there." I noted.

Scott nodded. "Just don't mention werewolf specifically."

I grabbed my messenger bag strap. "Easy enough."

The tardy bell rang and I sighed. I hoped today was like most days and Mrs. Rostieri would be late to class so she wouldn't realize that I was tardy.

"I'll text you any updates." I said to Stiles. Scott and Stiles stood for a moment after I turned to walk and then I heard their footprints running down the hall. They too had to get to class.

I lightly jogged down the hall because my class wasn't too far away (kidding it was on the other side of campus). I picked up speed every now and then until I came up to the classroom's door. I pressed my way through. The door creaked open and I grimaced. I walked in slowly and saw almost everyone's eyes on me.

I heard a heavy sigh. "Cecilia, you're late too. Care to give a valid explanation?" Mrs. Rostieri asked. I looked over at her and she was leaning back in her chair with a clipboard and pen in hand. She looked very haughty today, probably because she came in on time for once.

"I had to deal with my brother?" I attempted to give a valid and truthful reason. I walked over to my usual seat. I was quite surprised to see Liam actually sitting in the seat next to it.

"Hmm, ok, I'll give you that one." Mrs. Rostieri scribbled something on her clipboard. Wow, she was going to let my tardy slide?

I sat down next to Liam, but hugged the edge of the table. I didn't even think he noticed me. He was nervously shaking his leg and tapping the table. His eyes kept darting around and he jumped at any small noise.

"Liam?" I whispered. Mrs. Rostieri was up and teaching. Her back was facing us so it was easier to get away with talking.

He flinched when I said his name but his leg stopped and he looked at me. He didn't look like he was looking at someone who had kidnapped him but he was looking at someone who could help him. Although, that changed because he quickly remembered what I did and looked away. Yeah, I was getting the silent treatment I guess.

He quickly went back to shaking his leg and tapping his fingers. Every sound was magnified and he wasn't used to it. I thought back to when Stiles explained the story of how Scott learned to control it, but from what I remembered the first day had been the worst and he had more control the longer he went as a werewolf.

Liam's eyes kept darting around the room at whatever noise he heard next. I wasn't even a werewolf and I could hear his heartbeat. Heartbeat. That was it.

I looked at Liam's hand and slid mine over. I doubt he'd like this, but I slid my wrist under his fingers.

"Listen for my pulse." I whispered. He looked at me like I was crazy.

At first he pulled his hand away which was only to be expected, but I left my hand on the table. I turned away from him and faced front. It took a while, but I found his fingers wrapped around my wrist. I hope he didn't hear my sudden heart rate increase. I looked over and he was counting, matching up my heartbeat with what he was feeling.

After a few minutes he pulled his hand away. He focused on our teacher and finally was able to focus. I guess I was one step closer to restoring our friendship. Step one out of probably a hundred.

We didn't talk at all during class after that. Every now and then I'd see him out of the corner of my eyes looking at me as if he was judging what to do. Class flew by and as I walked out of the classroom I felt Liam grab my arm and pull me off to the side.

"What'd you do in there?" He asked. He looked overwhelmed.

"You were hearing things, weren't you?" I raised a brow.

He took a step back. "What?"

I sighed and told him what I had been doing. "It was something my dad made me do when I felt overwhelmed or afraid. My brother used to get panic attacks all the time and when I didn't know what to do I was supposed to count my pulse until it slowed down. It helped me focus."

Liam bit his lip. He looked conflicted. He stared at me for a moment and then said. "This is crazy. I just…" He pulled away and started to leave. "I need some time to… think."

I shook my head and began to walk. Well, I talked to him.

"Hey." someone shouted. I turned around and saw Mason walking my way. "What was that about?"

I frowned. "What was what about?"

He pointed to Liam. "Do you know what's up with him? He's been acting weird."

"No, I know nothing." I lied. "Why, what happened?"

Mason started walking and I walked with him. "Well, he wasn't on the bus but when I got here he was already here and majorly out of breath."

"So?" I kept acting as if I was totally unaware of what was going on.

"He ran three miles to school and he was acting really strange." Mason explained.

"Maybe he just had a bad night." I said. It was true though. He had had a pretty bad night.

Mason shrugged. "Yeah. Ah well. See you later."

I smiled. "Yeah, see ya." I turned a corner and parted ways with Mason.

~.~.~

"I'm not sharing my basement." Malia claimed. It was lunch, and as promised, we were all meeting at the buses.

"Actually, it's my basement," Lydia countered, "and my mom noticed how you tore it up last time."

"Alright, she's still learning." Stiles defended Malia.

"But we're going to use the boathouse for Liam." Scott butted in. "It's got support beams. We can chain him up to one of them."

I was so glad no one was eavesdropping on this conversation.

Kira frowned at Scott. "How do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?"

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake." Stiles acted that scene out with his hands.

"I'm in." Malia held up a hand.

Scott struck down that idea. "We're not killing or kidnapping him."

"Again." I quickly added.

"Then let's be smarter." Lydia looked my way. "We tell him there's a party and invite him."

"So, you're going to ask out a freshman?" Stiles sounded almost jealous.

Lydia shook her head. "No, I'm done with teenage boys. Why not let the freshman here ask him out?"

I held up my hand. "Not going to work. He probably trusts me almost as bad as Scott and Stiles."

"Yeah, but you talked to him, right?" Stiles reminded.

"Yes, and he walked off wanting time to think. Think as in alone. Alone as in without me." I reminded back.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"But," Lydia smirked, "if we're playing a trick on someone," she turned to Kira, "we'll have to use the trickster."

All eyes turned on Kira.

"Who? Me?" Kira's eyes widened. "No way. Not me."

"Yes, you." Lydia pressed on. "You know what they call a female fox? A vixen."

"Me?" Kira doubted her abilities of seduction.

"You can do it Kira." Lydia reassured. "Be a vixen."

~.~.~

I had told Kira what class Liam was in (same as me) and when she would make her move. The bell hand rung and it was time for action. I followed Liam and Mason from behind and I got to see all the action.

There was Kira looking extra vixeny and walking down the stairs. Her black hair was shining in the sunlight and her short skirt showed most of her legs. This was so going to work.

Liam had stopped dead in his trail when he saw Kira.

You go girl.

She was rocking the whole image. I couldn't have been prouder.

Then she fell.

I closed my eyes as she fell face forward on the floor. I opened them once I heard the thud, but Liam had run over to her as if she was a damsel in distress. Well, it seemed to be working.

"Are you ok?" Liam knelt next to her.

Mason turned around and saw me. "I thought you and him were, you know." Mason crossed his index finger with his middle finger.

I shook my head. "Uh, no." I said gravely.

Mason shrugged. "Bummer."

Wait. Was Mason...? No way.

I blinked a few times but turned my attention back to Liam and Kira. I started walking by so I could hear the transaction.

"You wanna go to a party tonight?" Kira asked.

I walked past Liam, but quickly looked back and saw a smile on his face. I pulled out my phone and went to my messages.

I clicked Stiles's name.

_It worked_. I texted him. Now it was time to get ready for a 'party.'

**There you go. Hope you liked it. Don't worry about Liam and Cecilia (or Ceciliam as my friend put it) ;) There will be some action between them in the next few chapters. Since I'm quickly catching up to the canon storyline I'll be writing more filler chapters as the weeks go on. I'm not sure if I'll get a chapter posted tomorrow but I'll try! Thanks for reading and leave a review~**


	10. Chapter 10

Scott pulled up Lydia's lake house driveway on his bike. He slowed down and put the kickstand down.

"I just talked to Kira. She's on her way. She said it's all going to be fine." Scott said after he pulled his helmet off.

"It's not that." Stiles stepped forward. "I have something to tell you. I asked around about Liam. I know why he got kicked out of his last school."

"Wait," I blurted, "he was kicked out? He told me he transferred."

Stiles nodded. "He told us that too, but Scott knew he was lying and correctly guessed what really had happened."

"No wonder he was so weirded out after you two had talked to him." I remembered the conversation Liam and I had had after the morning practice. I was shocked that he had been kicked out, but something told me that I'd be even more shocked on why.

Stiles began to pull out his phone and Scott said. "This is going to be bad, isn't it."

Stiles opened an app on his phone. "He got into it with one of his teachers and," Stiles paused, "the kid's got some serious anger issues."

"How serious?" Scott asked.

Stiles handed Scott the phone. "Well, that's his teacher's car after he took a crowbar to it."

Scott's jaw dropped and I leaned over to take a look. The blue car had been horribly banged up. The windows were destroyed and carved on the side was: this is your fault. If it hadn't said that it would've looked like it had just been in a really bad wreck.

On one hand, it was sort of impressive that he was able to destroy the car as much as he did. I probably would've broken a window and then gotten tired and left, but on the other hand, werewolves were notorious for their anger issues so now the anger issues that Liam already had were probably going to be more than doubled. So yeah, it was a little worrying.

"It's not all that bad." I took the phone from Scott. "I mean, a new window and a couple of washes and it'll be good as new."

"Cilia," Stiles yanked the phone from my hands, "shut up."

I made a popping noise with my mouth. "Alright."

"Let's just get inside." Lydia finally spoke up.

"Yeah," Scott started towards the front door, "Kira said she'd be here soon."

We all went to the front door and walked inside the dark house. I looked around. To my left was a sitting place with a sofa and other seats. In front of the sofa was a coffee table with the chains for Malia sitting on it. Another thing Stiles had stolen from the Beacon Hills Police Department.

The front door was shut behind me and a light was turned on.

"Turn it off." Scott looked at Stiles.

"Okay, okay." Stiles shut the light off.

"What party has all the lights turned off?" I walked around the sofa and sat down.

"One funner than this." Malia stumbled over the rug she didn't see.

"Funner isn't a word dear." Lydia made her way through the house she was so familiar with.

"So," Stiles clasped his hands together, "how are we going to do this?"

Scott looked around. "Um, we could stand in a line so that he'll see all of us when he walks in."

Before anything else was said, two white lights light up the room through the window. Time to get the party started.

"Good idea." Stiles made his way to stand behind the coffee table. Everyone stood in a line, but I stayed on the sofa.

"It looks like you're going to take a picture." I teased. "I'll just stay here. It's a little more comfortable."

"Hey, no," Stiles stepped towards me pulled me off the sofa, "you get to stand with us."

"Why?" I stood up and walked over to where Scott, Lydia, and Malia had all lined up.

"Because," Stiles stood next to Malia and made me stand next to him, "Liam needs to see your nice pretty face when he walks in."

"You're an idiot." I frowned and looked towards the front door.

"I love you." Stiles rebounded.

"Shut up." I muttered.

We stood for a moment when the front door slowly opened and Liam walked in, followed by Kira.

Liam looked very confused when he laid eyes on all of us. Stiles waved at the fifteen-year-old and I rolled my eyes. Liam turned to walk out, but Kira closed the door behind him.

"Sorry." She said.

"What the hell is this?" Liam looked back at the rest of us.

"Think of it as an intervention. You have a problem Liam." Stiles answered.

"And we're the only ones that can help." Scott took a step forward.

Liam looked very unamused and crossed his arms.

Moments later after Scott explained what exactly had happened to Liam, what was going on, and all the different supernatural creatures that were standing in the room, Liam did this sort of roll call.

"Werewolf." Liam pointed at Scott who nodded. "Were-coyote." Liam then turned to Malia who nodded as well. "Banshee." Liam looked to Lydia who pursed her lips and pointed at Liam like he had just won fifty-thousand dollars. Liam then turned and faced Kira. "Fox?" This time it was more of a question.

"Kitsune." Kira corrected. "But fox works."

Liam shook his head in disbelief and looked at my brother. "And what are you?"

"Uh, for a little while I was possessed by an evil spirit." Stiles scratched his temple. "Very evil."

"And what are you now?"

Stiles shrugged. "…Better."

"What about you?" Liam stared at me.

"Just socially awkward." I told him.

He looked like he thought we were playing some huge prank on him. He would've been way luckier if this had all just been one huge joke.

"Are those for me?" Liam crossed his arms and looked at restraints on the table.

"No," Malia stepped forward, "They're for me."

From the step back and surprise on Liam's face I figured Malia had shown him her blue were-coyote eyes.

"How'd you do that?" He said nervously and only confirmed my theory.

"You'll learn." Scott spoke up. What was already a tense situation was becoming even worse. "But first, we need to get you through the full moon."

"The moons already out." Liam stated. I glanced at the full moon glowing through the windows.

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you." Scott responded.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut jobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds." Liam spat and began to yell. "I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care! I'm walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna—"

He stopped screaming and pressed his hands over his ears. He kept jerking and looking around just like he had been that morning.

"What's wrong," Scott walked forward more, "Liam?"

"You don't hear that?" Liam looked at the Alpha.

Scott closed his eyes to listen, but it didn't matter. We all knew what Liam was hearing when more lights came flooding into the room. Liam fell to the floor, clearly overcome by the noises.

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asked.

"My friend Mason." Liam told her.

I quickly pulled out my phone and on the home screen was a text from Mason asking if I was going to the party. Kira walked over to the window and looked out.

"You said it was a party." Liam said to Kira.

"Who did Mason invite?" Stiles asked

"Everyone." Kira said grimly.

Of course, Liam was transforming right in front of us. He was growling, like most werewolves, and his fingernails had transformed into claws.

"The floors! Get him off the floors!" Lydia shouted. She began to approach him, but he looked up and did the werewolf version of 'stay away ok'. His eyes were werewolf gold and his teeth were looking quite sharp. Lydia quickly took a few steps back.

"We need to get him to the boat house! Now!" Scott grabbed Liam off the floor with Kira's help.

I ran over to where Liam was, but Stiles grabbed me.

"What are you doing?" He said with a very older brotherly (aka protective) tone.

"I'm going to help." I pulled my elbow free.

"He's a werewolf!" Stiles said. "Last I checked you don't have super strength, speed, hearing, or claws and fangs."

I kept going but turned around and smirked at my brother. "Maybe he just needs to see my pretty face."

Stiles frowned but before he could come after me, Malia let out a low growl.

"Uh, Stiles." I heard her say.

"Yeah," Stiles said and then paused. There was one more growl before I couldn't hear what else was said as I followed Kira and Scott.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked when he saw me. Liam was in between Scott and Kira and breathing heavy.

"I'm helping." I started to run ahead to open the door to let them in.

Scott, Kira, and Liam came into the boat house. Liam pulled himself from Kira and Scott and lunged at Scott, who used his Alpha strength to push Liam back. Liam hit the beam hard and fell down. Scott dashed over to him and pinned Liam's shoulders to the beam.

"Hurry!" Scott urged Kira and me.

I grabbed the chains that I had put in there earlier and handed them to Kira who began to wrap them around Liam. Liam got his left arm free and held it up to slash at Scott.

"I got him! Get his hands!" Scott ordered one of us. As Kira and I got behind Liam to grab his arms, Liam pulled free of the loose chains and tackled Scott.

Liam pinned Scott to the ground and tried to attack him, but Scott kept pushing Liam's hands away. One of Liam's hands wrapped around Scott's throat and Scott tried to grab it away. Liam lifted his hand up to scratch, but Kira saved the day. She hit him over the head with an oar.

Liam flipped off of Scott and we all ran around his unconscious body.

"Oh God, I didn't kill him, did I?" Kira asked.

"He's out cold." Scott answered. We all relaxed. "I hope Stiles is having better luck." Scott said.

"Let's hope so." I said as I stood up. Scott and Kira got up to help me drag him back to the beam. We successfully wrapped the chains around Liam and put a lock on.

"Taa daa." I stood up.

Scott and Kira scooted back and sat side by side. I walked over to a stool that sat next to a large window and looked out at the forest. I wanted to give Scott and Kira some privacy.

"He looks so young." Kira observed.

"He is. He's only fifteen." Scott agreed.

I leaned my head against the wall. Even though I knew exactly what it was like to have your whole life thrown upside down by the supernatural, I hardly knew what it was like to be turned into a werewolf. I pulled my green hoodie off and felt the chilled air around me.

"What are we going to do with him?" Kira asked.

"We're going to help him." Scott responded.

"What if he doesn't want our help?" Kira asked another question.

"He will." Was all Scott said.

I closed my eyes and drifted off. It had been a crazy two days and I was ready to calm down for a moment. I let my usually busy mind relax and I fell asleep.

**Surprise! Here's chapter ten a whole day early. It's here just in case I don't get to post anything tomorrow! Also, I just got my hundredth follower so yay! Be sure to leave a review. Thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

I found myself jerking awake. I took in a deep breath and looked around at my surroundings. Kira and Scott were dancing at the edge of the dock. I looked behind me at Liam who was still resting peacefully. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window again.

I could faintly hear Scott and Kira talking. There was a low growl and Kira said something.

Scott turned his head and looked back into the dock. I turned and followed his gaze. Looks like I wasn't the only one who had just woken up.

Liam's head rolled around and he glared at Scott. Liam's eyes were glowing yellow and he was completely wolfed out.

I jumped off my seat. "Um, guys?"

"Are those chains going to hold him?" Kira pulled her arms off of Scott's shoulders.

"Uh, yeah, I think. Definetly." Scott didn't sound too positive. That didn't make me feel too good about being the closest to the newly changed werewolf.

"He can't be that strong." Scott added.

Scott and Kira were now standing on either side of me when Liam did a little wolf roar and pulled himself from the chains. Well crap.

He roared again and came charging at us. Scott when to my right and Kira jumped to the left. I started to follow Scott, but as I moved, Liam ran right past me. His hands were extended and he nicked my arm with four of his claws.

I let out a quiet yelp as he jumped through the window making glass fly everywhere. Scott, Kira, and I all looked back out the window and saw him running away into the night.

"Now what?" I firmly pressed my hand over my cuts. I looked down and saw my fingers were already covered in blood.

Scott started to climb through the window since that was obviously the best way to leave the building.

"I'll go find him." Scott said. "You two, go check on Lydia."

"Ok." We both said simultaneously and left before watching Scott leave.

I grabbed my hoodie and hugged it tight. I did my best not to get any blood on it.

"Hey," Kira leaned over as we walked to the house. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?" I moved my shoulder back so she couldn't see it. I'm not sure why I wanted to hide the cut from her, but I was.

"What happened to your arm?" She stopped and walked around the front of me to see my arm. I stopped before I ran into her. She pulled my hand of the cuts. Her eyes widened at the injuries. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

"It's not that bad." I put my hand over the cuts again and applied pressure. "Some spit and few Band-Aids and I'll be set."

Kira looked back at me. "More like super glue and stitches."

"Pfft." I blew off the severity of my cuts. She was wrong, it wouldn't need stitches, or super glue, but it was pretty deep and it needed some attention before I got blood all over my clothes.

Finally we were in the house. There were people everywhere and I felt quite claustrophobic. Red solo cups half full of beer sat all over the place. It was a wreck.

"I'll go find Lydia." Kira hauled me in the kitchen. "Stay here, and wash up."

"In front of all these people?" I looked all around at all the people around us.

"Just, I'll be back." Kira let go of me and walked off. This clearly wasn't thought through much.

I pulled my hand off of my skin. Four scratches about the size of pens stretched from the inner part of my arm to about the middle of my arm. The cuts were deeper the closer to my side they were.

"Whoa, what happened?"

I looked over and saw Mason walking my way.

"I fell." I walked over to the sink and turned the water on. "Mind handing me a napkin?"

Mason looked around and when he found the napkin basket he brought it over to me.

"What'd you fall on?" He handed me a napkin.

I ran it under water and then began wiping the blood on my arm up. "Uh, I fell on a, uh, I fell on a wooden post. Yeah, it had these points on it. Very pointy."

A. Wooden. Post. I was an idiot.

Mason squinted his eyes. "Um, ok… Have you seen Liam? He told me about the party, but I haven't seen him."

I grabbed a dry napkin and pressed it hard against the still bleeding wound.

"Actually, I haven't seen him either." I lied. "Did you ask anyone else?"

Mason nodded. "A few people. Okay, you're going to need something more than just napkins to help that. Do you want me to go find something?"

I shook my head. "No, someone already went to look."

"Well alright." Mason shrugged and kept feeding me napkins to place on the cuts. "Hey, what's the scar on your chest from?"

I looked down at the foot long scar I got from the Oni.

"It involves demon spirits, possessions, werewolves, and undead samurai." I explained.

Mason smiled. "Of course it does."

"Whoa, what happened here?" Garrett came walking over to the temporary first aid station.

"She fell." Mason told him.

"On what?" Garrett placed his cup down. Violet came up right behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"A wooden plank." I said.

"Very pointy." Mason added.

We stood silently for a moment before I asked. "Who paid for all this beer, like honestly?"

Garrett leaned back. "I did."

"Jesus," My jaw dropped, "do you just carry hundreds around? Like, do mommy and daddy give you eight credit cards to flash around at a whim?"

Garrett and Violet laughed as if there was some secret inside joke only they got.

"Sure." Violet kissed Garrett on his cheek. I bit my lip and kept myself from rolling my eyes. Weren't they cute? Heh, heh, no.

"Cecilia!" Kira came running back. "You, uh, need to come here."

I looked around Mason. "Why? Did you get anything for this?" I moved my bleeding shoulder up and down.

"Uh," Kira clapped, "no, but you need to come. Right now." She smiled pleasantly but her eyes were wide and demanding.

"Ok, I'm coming. See you guys later." I walked away from the other freshman.

Kira guided me to the stairs and we went up.

"What's going on?" I asked as we made our way down the hallway.

"We told you about the code Lydia found, right?" Kira started.

"Um, no?" I hadn't heard anything about a code.

"Oh." Kira frowned. "Anyways, Lydia found this code, and she just deciphered it."

"So?" I said and Kira stopped at a closed door.

She pushed it open. "It's a list."

I walked into the room and saw Lydia sitting at a desk. She was in front of a computer, reading what was on the screen.

"A _hit_ list." Kira closed the door behind me.

I stopped walking at Lydia and read over her shoulder.

"That's the family that was axe murdered." I point at the first four names. They were all wendigo's. Next was Lydia. Then Scott, and a name down from him was Derek. Kira's name was also on the list.

"Wait, none of these people are—"

"Human." Lydia interrupted. "None of these are humans."

What was going on?

**I wrote this last night just so I could post this this morning for you guys. Sadly today I have to dedicate to my school project :( but I should be mostly done by tomorrow so I'll be able to get a chapter in there :)**

**Sorry, not really any romance this chapter (not that there's been much anyways) but I promise I'm working on it! I just wanna build it up and torture you guys. Kidding of course. Sorta. Anyways, thanks for reading. I'm trying to get to the romance. I'd like to thank my top reviewers too for leaving reviews that make me laugh or smile. Thanks to: JenRiley16, becca1130, IStallison, and lostrachel for leaving the most reviews. You guys are great! And thanks to everyone else who left reviews, you're not forgotten or ignored. I'd like to give an honorable mention to maeve who said "this fic is hella rad" I found that really amusing thank you. **

**Thanks to everyone! Who's excited for Teen Wolf tonight?! I certainly am! ****Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review!~**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm a werewolf." Liam said for the fifth time that night. It was as if he was still convincing himself that he had turned into a werewolf and ran through the woods basking in the moon light. He was leaning forward with his hands gripped together.

"Yes." I sat on the sofa next to him. The party had ended hours ago and the only things left around were half-full red solo cups. Scott, Lydia, and Kira were walking around the house picking it up. At least, I thought they were. They might've been in the other room discussing the dead pool. I was currently on Liam patrol.

I decided that as head officer that I had better try to cheer him up. He was still a little shocked even though Scott had shown him what had happened.

"A werewolf." He said nonchalantly.

"Yep. Arooo." I made a little werewolf howl noise. I didn't know what to say. I'd never been a werewolf before. So far my cheering up abilities were being pretty pitiful.

He turned his head and I could tell if he thought my howl was humorous or not called for.

"Sorry." I said anyway. I leaned forward so I was parallel with him. "So, am I still a psychotic nut job?"

"What?" He was confused. I didn't think he'd forget that much. Weird. I knew he didn't remember scratching me or jumping through the window. I didn't want him to know about my arm, so had put my hoodie back on once I had bandaged it all up.

"You know, you called us all psychotic nut jobs? You know? Before the party?" I did a little whirl with my fingers to gesture to the dead party.

"Oh," He nodded. He remembered now, "no, you're not a psychotic nut job."

I sighed. "Phew," I said jokingly, "I was worried for a moment."

Liam turned and frowned. "Worried about what?"

I sat up straight and shrugged. "That our friendship wouldn't be able to get passed the psychotic nut job zone. I mean, I guess I got lucky."

Liam laughed softly, but then he laughed a little louder. He began to shake his head.

"What? I didn't think what I said was that funny." I said.

Liam sat up and looked into my eyes. "I'm just remembering the other day. Back when you, you know, kidnapped me."

"Oh." I looked down. "Not one of my finer moments. Am I forgiven for that by the way?"

Liam looked straight ahead at the large fireplace. "Yeah. I mean, then it was creepy. Now, it's…. not?"

"Well, that had been a very confusing night. Wendigos, mutes, accidental werewolf bites." I leaned back against the back of the sofa. Liam followed me.

"It's weird. Hours ago I thought this was some crazy prank. But it's all true." Liam turned his head and stared at me.

I looked back into his stunning blue eyes. Damn.

"Well, just so you know, being a werewolf is serious business." I told him. While what I said was true, I had said it what a humorous tone.

"Really?" He said as if he was amused. It looked like he finally had accepted his new lycanthropy and ready to at least talk about it. Even if we weren't being serious.

"Oh yeah. You can't have chocolate." I informed him of the false fact.

He smirked. "And why's that?"

I gave him wide eyes. "You know, dogs have an allergy to it. Very deadly."

He nodded and went along with my joke. "Really? I'll have to take note of that."

"Oh yeah." I looked up at the ceiling. "Werewolves also have this problem with chasing squirrels. I know, crazy, but so true."

"Avoid chocolate and squirrels. That it?" Liam noted.

I turned my head and looked back into his eyes.

"Oh yeah…" I kept staring. "Definetly."

There was this tender moment between us that just happened. Maybe he was vulnerable because of what had just happened, or maybe because he had forgiven me for had I had done and we were on good terms. I didn't really care. It was awesome.

"Whoa, hey."

I sat up from my relaxed position and looked at the doorway. Stiles was standing there with Malia. Liam was sitting up next to me.

"Uh, I was just giving him a werewolf run down." I explained. Stiles was eyeing us suspiciously.

"Yeah," Liam added, "no chocolate or squirrels."

Stiles tilted his head, clearly confused.

"We can't have chocolate?" Malia muttered to Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can have chocolate. Cecilia's making things up."

Malia mouthed "oh" and nodded.

"Where's Scott?" Stiles asked me.

I shook my head. "I thought he was helping clean up. Maybe he's upstairs."

Stiles grabbed Malia's wrist and they headed to the stairs to search for Scott. I stood and stretched.

"Hey." Liam was standing next to me. He had gently grabbed my forearm and was looking at it. I looked down. Crap. There were five blood splats. They weren't big. The biggest one was about the size of a dime, but the rest were smaller.

"Where'd this come from?" He asked. His voice was full of concern.

I slid my arm from his grasp. "Not sure," I lied, "maybe it's been there for a while and I didn't notice."

I hoped that his smelling capabilities were still not under his control so that he wouldn't smell that it was fresh.

"Can I see your arm?" He didn't believe what I had said.

I held out my arm and shook it goofily. "Yeah, it's right here."

He crossed his arms. "Oh, aren't you hilarious."

I shrugged and began to clean up. "I try."

A wide grin spread across his face. I'd say I did an okay job cheering him up.

Mission accomplished.

**Alright, here's a shorter chapter. It's more a filler chapter. I wanted to do one with the canon story, but I wanted to do this instead first. So here it is. It's shorter but I didn't get much written last night like I wanted and I had school for seven hours so I was behind. But I got this for you guys. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who left a review or PMed me. Thanks a ton! I've concluded that it's best not to do a love triangle considering I got mostly no's, but I did get a few yes's. However, I did come up with a plan to make everyone happy! Thank you again for responding to my questions. (And now that this chapter is posted and I've had time to look at all the responses, you guys don't have to leave anymore about the Q&A, unless for some reason you want to. Then go ahead. I'll still read what you have to say.)**

**I've got some written for tomorrow's chapter, so it should be posted earlier than this one. Also, it'll jump ahead a little. I wanted to get a little bit more with Liam and Cecilia interacting together so I skipped some of the beginning of the fifth episode (I.E.D. if you need another reminder of what that episode was) and just jumped to a place were they could interact.**

**Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review.~**


	13. Chapter 13

"Liam, wait!" I chased after him. Mason and I were hot on Liam's trail. Liam threw the door to the outside open and stormed out.

"No, no, no, no." Mason gave me a desperate look. I gulped and we followed Liam outside.

In front of us was a fancy bus (one of which I would probably never ride) with a lot of hunky teenage boys climbing off.

"Brett." Liam shouted and one of the boys looked over at us. All the guys getting off the bus huddled around the tallest of them.

"Oh. Hey. No stop." I reached out to grab Liam's backpack, but I just missed him because he started towards the group of boys.

"Why?" I glared at Mason. "Why'd you tell him? He didn't have to know. Not yet anyways. Dear lord, why'd you tell him?"

"Sorry, I thought he knew." Mason shrugged.

"Brett." Liam spat again.

"Here we go." Mason and I ran closer to the action.

_No werewolf powers. No werewolf powers. Please. Please. Please. _I prayed silently.

The tension around us was suffocating. Why? Why did Devenford Prep _have_ to be our first scrimmage?

"I just wanted to say…" Liam glared at the taller boy. Brett glared right back at him. I mean, if looks could kill, everyone on campus would be dead. Of course, I was expecting a huge fist fight to break out, but alas, Liam surprised me.

"Have a good game." Liam stuck out a hand. I turned to Mason who looked just as surprised as I was. I looked back and everyone was silent.

_Just shake his hand and go. Please. A shake. That's all I ask for. Please don't let anyone die. _I kept praying.

They laughed. All the Devenford Prep boys were laughing. I bit my lip. Great. Just great.

"That's cute, Liam," the Brett boy sneered, "is that what they told you to say in Anger Management? Apologize and everything's fine?"

I took a few steps closer to Liam. I could only see the back of his head, but I could tell had looked away.

"You demolished Coach's car." Brett scorned.

Liam glared back at Brett. "I paid for it." He practically growled.

_Careful Liam, your werewolf is showing. _I thought. Oh, this was just a terrible situation.

"Yeah," Brett nodded in agreement, "you're going to pay for it. We're gonna break you in half out there, and it's going to be all your fault."

"Whoa there," I cut in, "how about we don't break anyone in half because that's immoral and also very illegal." I stepped up to stand next to the two boys. I tried to get in the middle of them to get some space between the two rivals.

Brett snickered. "Who's this? Your girlfriend? Does little Liam need his girlfriend to protect him?" He mocked.

In the spur of the moment, both Liam and I recoiled and I said. "He is not my boyfriend." And he said. "She's not my girlfriend."

On one hand, I think I hurt Liam by dissing him like that, cause I too felt a little hurt, but we had both dissed each other so we were even(?). Note sure really how that would work.

Except, I wasn't too focused on the state of our relationship, just the fact that I was getting annoyed at this little (little as in tall, because Brett was pretty tall) prick.

I glanced down at Liam's clenched fist. Not only was a clenched fist a sign of bad things, but the fact that blood was dripping from his fingers made me even more nervous.

I heard a rapid shuffling from behind and Stiles began speaking, which usually didn't make a bad situation any better, usually just worse.

"Hey, what's going on prep kids?" Stiles appeared beside me. I looked behind me and saw Scott pulling Liam away. "Welcome to our little public high school. How you doing?"

Stiles held out a hand. "Stiles." He introduced himself. Brett didn't shake his hand and Stiles said. "That's a firm handshake you got there." Stiles dropped his hand. "We're very excited for the scrimmage tonight. Uh, but let's keep it clean, alright? No rough stuff out there."

"Yeah, like _breaking_ _someone_ _in_ _half_." I spat at Brett who disregarded my comment.

Stiles patted me on the back. "Yes, good example of what not to do. Alright, see you on the field."

Stiles turned and pointed in the opposite direction. "Go." He commanded and I followed him, Scott, and Liam.

~.~.~

Scott and Liam were holding Liam underneath the cold running shower water in the boy's locker room. Despite my usual resistance to going into the room, I wasn't going to miss out on helping.

"Okay," Stiles said after a few snarls from Liam, "you calm yet?"

Liam looked straight ahead at me seeming like he was done, but he growled a few more times before finally calming down.

"Okay, okay." He relaxed and Stiles and Scott pulled away from him. Liam leaned against the wall and slide to the floor. We all formed a circle around Liam. I stood right next to him, leaning against the cold, wet wall.

"That car you smashed," Scott looked at Liam, "I thought you said that was your teachers."

Liam glanced away. "He was also my coach. He benched me for the entire season." He rested his arms on the top of his knees and kept staring at the ground.

"What did you do?" Scott inquired.

Liam shook his head. "I got a couple of red cards."

"Just a couple?" Stiles asked with a snarky tone.

Liam looked over at Stiles but didn't answer. Liam just dropped his head and looked down. I glared at Stiles until he looked up at me. I mouthed _shut up_ at him and he leaned up against the wall and looked at Scott.

Scott kneeled down. "You gotta be honest with us."

Liam slowly lifted his head and looked at Scott.

"What else happened?" Scott asked solemnly.

"Nothing." Liam answered instantly. I nodded at Scott.

"I believe him." I looked down at Liam. Scott and Stiles looked at me, then at each other as if they were having a mental conversation. BFF telepathy was one of the many ways Scott and Stiles communicated.

"I got kicked out of school." Liam broke the short silence. "They sent me to a psychologist for an evaluation."

"What did they call it?" Scott asked.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder." Liam stated and he got a negative response from Stiles.

"I.E.D?" Stiles crossed his arms. You're literally an I.E.D. That's great." Stiles scratched his forehead. Stiles looked at Scott, gave him a thumbs up, and winked. "That's great. You gave superpowers to a walking time bomb."

"Yeah, and you have ADHD." I retorted at Stiles. "Who wins?"

"Cilia. Normal rage plus supernatural werewolf rage equals a disaster _no_ one wants to deal with." Stiles frowned at me. I sighed in return.

"So, Liam wins?"

"Oh my God, you're missing the point."

Scott ignored both of us and asked Liam. "Did they give you anything for it?"

"Risperdal." Liam shrugged. "It's an antipsychotic."

"Oh, this just gets better." Stiles added and I responded to him with a glare.

"I thought Risperdal gave boys boobs?" I scratched my chin thinking back to the commercials that always came on when we would watch _Family Feud_. "Stiles, didn't you have to take it for a while?"

Stiles gave me an unamused look. "Ha. Ha. Ha. _Ha._ You're hilarious."

"But I don't take it." Liam interrupted before my brother and I's conversation trailed off even more.

"Obviously." Stiles noted.

I nudged Liam with my knee. "I don't blame you either."

Then Liam gave a reason other than the man boobs for why he didn't take it.

"I can't play lacrosse on it. It makes me too tired." Liam said. Stiles actually didn't have a sarcastic comment that time. Probably because he knew, like the rest of us, how much Liam loved lacrosse.

"Okay." Scott nodded. "I think you should bail out of the game. Tell coach your leg is still hurting."

"No," Liam stood up, "no. I can do this. Especially if you're there." He paused and turned to me. "And you."

I'd say I was stunned, but that'd be an understatement. Me? I would expect him to want his Alpha's help, but me? Cecilia Stilinski? I'd never even kissed a boy, let alone dated one. Not that Liam and I were dating, but the seriousness in his eyes definitely alluded to _something_ between us.

I felt my cheeks get a bit red and I looked down. I put my hand on the back of my neck and tried to play it cool. After what had happened the night before we had only spent time with each other in our classes and at lunch. Hardly enough time for us to be anything more than friends. Unless... I started thinking back to the first day he was a werewolf and when I helped him focus with my little heart beat counting exercise. At the time, I thought I was only barely helping, but maybe it had had a lasting effect.

I glanced up but didn't look at Liam. I looked at my very confused brother. He gave me a look of 'we're talking once this is over.'

Scott, trying to keep on topic, said. "But, Liam, it's not just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team."

I quickly recalled being pulled out of the hallways at lunch to help Stiles, Scott, and Kira search the lacrosse equipment after Stiles had realized that one of the murders had been done something like a knife sticking out of the end of a lacrosse stick. Unfortunately our search had been for naught.

"Who's Demarco?" Liam asked. I got a frustrated look from Stiles. I had been on detail duty and was supposed to tell Liam what had happened. I might've only gotten halfway through a discussion considering we kept getting off topic and joking around.

"The one who brought the beer to the party. The guy who was beheaded." Stiles said and winked at me. "Remember? Or did Cecilia leave a few things out?"

"Okay, I might've missed a few things." I admitted.

"A murder. Cilia. You missed a _murder_." Every word Stiles had said was extremely sarcastic, but the last word almost caused me physical pain. It was _that_ sarcastic.

Yet again, Scott kept on track. "We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco."

Liam and I exchanged a quick glance. Again, with my poor story telling skills, I hadn't ever told Scott and Stiles that I knew who had paid for the keg. Of course, I had told Liam. After you tell the same story over and over again, you forget who you've told (even though I had only told the story once...)

"Wait, do you two know something?" Scott asked with curious eyes. I let Liam start.

"We don't know who ordered the keg." He said and I finished for him.

"But we know who paid for it." I thought back to the conversation Mason, Garrett, Violet, and I had while I had been washing up my cuts.

~.~.~

"Hey, little baby sister." Stiles grabbed me and pulled me to the side as Liam and Scott walked on without us. "So." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we watched the two other boys walk down the hall.

I gulped. The pros of having a big brother were many. He helped me with my homework, he gave me a ride places, he sometimes did the dishes on my night, but the cons were also many. One of which was his over protectiveness, especially when it came to boys. And Liam wasn't just a boy. He was a _werewolf_ boy.

"You and, uh, runt over there," Stiles gestured to Liam, "are you, uh, you know, uh, together?"

I pulled away from him. "Why, does it matter to you?"

"Funny you ask. It's because I'm your older brother and I'm supposed to protect you from anything that could hurt you. Especially if it's a horny teenage boy." Stiles pointed at Liam. "And if he's anything like how Scott was when he turned, I do not want you around him."

I nodded and pretended to agree. "Fine, if you don't want me around Liam, I'll just stay away."

Stiles looked a bit surprised. "Wait, really?"

I frowned. "Of course not! This is really stupid. I know you want me to be safe and happy by making sure I don't get my heart broken by some boy, but it'll be ok. You know I'd be able to handle it."

"I know that." Stiles pointed at my injured arm. "I just don't want him to physically hurt you." He paused. "Again."

My stomach dropped. How did he know? I reached up and touched my hoodie's sleeve where my cuts were.

"How do you—" I started but Stiles cut in.

"You're my sister. I know when you're hurt." Stiles reached out and patted my shoulder. "It's my job."

I looked into his bright brown eyes, but quickly looked away.

"Kira told you, didn't she."

I looked back at Stiles who was nodding. "Yeah. I asked if you had been ok and she told me."

We stopped talking for a minute, both of us thinking. I had tried to keep what happened on a down low, hoping that Stiles and Liam wouldn't find out. But Stiles had.

"I'll be careful." I finally said.

Stiles frowned. "It's not just about being careful. He's a _werewolf_, Cilia. Claws, fangs, super strength. Do you remember what I told you about how Scott was with Allison?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah, but she didn't know he was a werewolf. Liam might not have control, but I'll at least be able to help him. I've done it before."

"But what if something really bad happens and he loses control and hurts you?" Stiles grabbed my shoulders tightly. "I can't let that happen."

I gently pulled his arms off of me. "Stiles, it'll be ok. If it makes you feel better, we're not really dating. Alright?"

Stiles wrapped his arms around me. "Just don't get yourself hurt." He pulled away. "Okay?"

I hugged him back. My head only reached the middle of his torso. "I promise."

**Yay, chapter 13. It might be late, but at least I remembered to post it haha. Anyways, it's extra long (I'm pretty sure it's the longest chapter so far). Hope you enjoyed this. I skipped ahead some since I figured there was no point including anything other than the ****_~blossoming~_**** romance between Liam and Cecilia. Xp **

**I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter posted, but since tomorrow is Friday that means I'll have the weekend to get a lot written! I may have to start trying to get a chapter every two days since school started and I've got eight classes everyday and that means eight classes worth of homework almost every night. Don't worry though, I'm extremely inactive after school hours so I'll have time to write/do any homework for the seven hours I spend at home.**

**Yay for being a socially awkward teenage girl!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review. Seeing a new review always gets me excited Xp**

**Thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 14

I squinted my eyes and help up a hand to block the light from the stadium lights that had just light up the field. Eager students and parents sat on the bleachers around me. It was surprising so see the amount of people there considering it was just a scrimmage game. I had been hoping for a quieter game, but that wasn't happing that night. I kept watching the field for anything interesting, but I eventually resorted to trying to pull out blades of grass with the rubber edge of my shoes.

I jumped when the empty seat next to me was suddenly filled. I looked over and saw Mason who wore a red stripped hoodie and a curious expression.

"Ok, this might be a bad time, but I need at ask you something." He said to me.

I sat up straight. "Its fine. Go ahead."

He gazed out on the field. "So, I asked Liam where he had been at the party, and you know what he told me?" Mason paused for me to answer.

"Uh, no. What'd he tell you?" I rubbed my cold hands together, avid to hear what Liam had actually told Mason about that night.

"He said that he had been with you, and at first, I didn't think anything of it, but," Mason looked back at me, "I remembered what you had told me."

I bit my bottom lip. I had told Mason that I hadn't seen Liam, and Liam had just contradicted what I said.

"Oh, yeah, uh, about that—" I started, but Mason interrupted.

"You don't have to explain. I figured it out," Mason informed me, "I just wanted to know why you guys didn't want me to know about it."

I gave a fake, nervous laugh. "Wait, what do you mean figured out?"

Mason shrugged. "That you and him…" He raised his brows and started making vague gestures with his hands.

I scratched my temple, not understanding what he was implying. "Uh, sorry? What does," I copied his hand movements, "mean?"

"You know, first you two have two different stories, then you had come inside after mysteriously not being at the party the entire time claiming you hadn't seen Liam, you also had these cuts on your arm that were obviously not from your 'wooden plank' story, you weren't wearing your signature hoodie and just had on a tank top, no offense, you looked like a hot mess, and now you two are almost always with each other."

Yeah, still wasn't understanding so I gave him another confused look.

Mason slouched. "You two _did_ it."

My eyes widened and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. That's what he figured we had done? Had sex?

I held my hands in front of me and shook my head. "Oh God, no, Mason you're so wrong. You have no idea. We did not," I went down to a whisper and leaned in, "have sex."

Mason smiled and nodded his head. "Ok, sure. You guys don't have to lie to me anymore."

My stomach did a flip. I looked nervously around at the people around us, hoping no one was listening to our conversation. "I told you, I fell on a wooden plank. God, Mason, why is _that_ the first thing you thought of?"

Mason stood up and leaned on his lacrosse stick. The smug look on his face made me very anxious. "Hey, I'm not here to judge and I won't tell anyone."

I shot up and stood up straight. "Because there's nothing to tell. Alright? We didn't," I made air quotes, "_do _it."

Mason smirked. "Yeah, uh huh."

He didn't believe a word I said. Great. This was just great. All I had done was help Liam and now Mason thought I had had hot, rough sex with him.

I rubbed my temple with my hand and sighed. I had already been caught in a lie with Mason so now there was no chance he'd believe anything else. Unless I could come up with another cover story what was more plausible than his sex story and wasn't the even more unbelievable truth.

"Ok, fine, you're partially right." I admitted.

"Knew it." Mason said confidently.

"Only _partially _right." I reminded.

"So what really happened?" Mason crossed his arms.

I took in a deep breathe of the humid air. "Liam and I had been hanging out. That's all. We were walking around outside when I fell, but he wasn't in a partying mood so we decided that I'd go clean my cuts without him and we'd meet up back at the boat house." I attempted to change his mind about what had happened, but I couldn't tell if he was buying it. I just didn't want him to ask anymore questions so I didn't have to keep lying.

He blinked a few times, clearly processing whether or not to believe me.

"Fine." He finally said. "Alright. If that's what happened, then that's what happened."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Mason."

He still didn't look a hundred percent confident in what I had told him, but anything was better than him thinking Liam and I had ditched the party to have crazy sex.

I mean, I could've just gone along with Mason's theory, but I had seen _Easy A_ enough times to know that it would never do any good. I still ended up lying to one of my few normal friends, but I guess that was the cost of having to keep other peoples secrets. It had its ups, but it also had its downs and lying was one of them.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Liam before the game starts. I'm sitting over by Violet if you want to sit with us." Mason said before he started to depart.

"I think I'll stay here. Sorry." I denied his offer. I wanted to sit as close to the action as possible. I sat down feeling less enthusiastic about this game than I did before talking to Mason, who was now making his way toward Liam. I crossed my arms over my torso to get my body closer together. I let out a long breath and watched the fog I had just made dissipate into the rest of the air.

After a few minutes of watching lacrosse players get ready, I looked over to where Stiles, Kira, and Scott were. Stiles waved his hand for me to come over.

I stood and jogged over there.

"What?" I asked once I was next to all the players.

"Can, you, uh, convince Liam not to play by any chance?" Stiles pointed at Liam with this thumb.

"Uh, I doubt it." I glanced over at Liam who was talking with Mason. Both were suited up and preparing themselves for the game.

"It'll be fine. We just need to keep our eyes open." Scott told all of us. He and Kira stood up from there spot on the bench.

"Cecilia, sit here." Scott demanded. "If anything happens, we need to be able to get to you fast."

"Why, I doubt I'd be able to do much." I said as I threw my legs over the side of the bench that faced the field and took my spot.

"After what happened in the locker room, Liam told me what you did for him when you helped him focus." Scott said.

"Whoa, what _did you_ do?" Stiles glared down at me. He put his hands on his hips.

"Nothing much. He looked like he was having trouble with his crazy werewolf senses, so I helped him focus by giving him my wrist and making him count my heartbeat. I didn't think it was that big of a thing." I explained.

Stiles cocked his head. "Wait, you helped him by doing that weird trick dad used to make you do?"

I grabbed the tips of my black hair and messed with them. "Yeah…"

Stiles squinted his eyes and nodded. "That's actually pretty impressive."

Getting the kind of praise from my brother was rare, so I was surprised at his response.

"And that's why we need you here." Scott reasoned. "You could help him calm down."

"Alright," I said to Scott, "I'll stay here."

"Ok guys, I'm going to try to convince Coach to keep Liam from playing one last time." Scott said to us all. We all nodded and the three of them walked off to play the game. I tapped my feet on the damp grass.

For the second time that night, someone sat down next to me when I wasn't expecting it and I was startled.

"Whoa, it's just me." Liam soothed me after I had flinched when he sat down next to me. He leaned down and began tightening his shoe laces.

"Are you ready for the game?" I started off with small talk.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." His words didn't match his unsteady tone.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because if you're not—"

"No, I'm ready." He leaned up and clenched his jaw as he watched the apposing team on the field.

"Alright. And Liam," I turned my whole body to face his.

He looked at me with a grim look on his face as if he was expecting me to say something serious.

"Don't let Brett rip you in half, got it?" I said.

He laughed softly. "That's what you're worried about?"

I leaned over and nudged him with my shoulder. "Well, I don't want you to rip him in half either. I understand he's probably not the best guy on the planet, but I would really like to see a lacrosse game without something going totally and horribly wrong."

He smiled and nudged be back, softer than when I had nudged him. "I'll try to keep the ripping in half to a minimum."

I jokingly wiped my forehead. "Phew, thanks."

He laughed again. I knew he was probably beyond anxious about this game by this point. It was his first lacrosse game at Beacon Hills, he was playing his old school that hated him now, there was also the possibility of an assassin being on the same field during the game, and he was playing his first game as a freshly turned werewolf. Scott was probably putting a lot of pressure on Liam, only to add on the massive amount already on his shoulders, and I was taking on the task of easing his nerves because that was one of the few ways to make the situation better.

There was a loud whistle and Liam and I turned our attention to the busy field.

"Well, you better get out there. First line is calling your name." I pushed him off the bench. "Good luck."

He gave me an weak smile and took in a deep breathe. He looked down at the ground and started to walk away.

"Hey, Liam!" Brett shouted. "Think fast!"

A ball flew from Brett's stick straight at Liam, whose hand shot up and caught it in less than a second. From behind Liam I could see his jaw clench as he glared at the player who threw the ball. He threw his helmet on and all I could think about was how it would be a miracle if no one died at the end of this game.

The game quickly started and I was already on the edge of my seat. It didn't take long for Devenford to school their first goal, so we were already losing. Although, I wasn't entirely focused on the score. My eyes kept darting from Liam to Scott to Garrett to Kira and to Stiles and I just kept watching the high intensity game.

They started again, this time Brett and Scott were starting. The whistle blew and Brett took off with the ball. Dang, I knew Scott could do better than that.

I found my hand rubbing the back of my neck and my leg vigorously shaking as I watched the game unfold. Brett darted down the field, with Liam close behind. Go Liam. Then, two Devenford players came up on either side of him and rammed into his shoulders, and Liam was forced to the ground as Brett scored another goal.

I stood up and gasped when Liam hit the ground with a loud thud. I clenched my hands together and kept biting away at my lip.

Liam shot up from the ground and threw his helmet off. He charged at the two guys that had blocked him, but thankfully Scott and Stiles grabbed him and kept him from doing any harm. I could see the scowled on Liam's face as the two players walked off. Scott and Stiles kept pulling Liam back.

I leaned so that I could see Liam's face because Scott had moved in front of him. Liam and I made eye contact and he pulled himself free. He took a deep breath. He looked away from me and I followed his gaze to see him glare at Brett.

I gulped and sat back down. I looked around at the crowd around me. A few of the benched lacrosse players were giving me a confused look. I scratched the back of my head and just ignored them. I was the weirdo who had just stood up at a usual lacrosse action.

The game went on however.

There was an intense part where Kira scored a goal. Her graceful movements were inspiring to watch. Sadly, Coach benched her for not working as a team by passing. She sat next to me and I gave her a sympathetic smile.

That wasn't the highlight of the game though.

The highlight, not being a good highlight, was when the ball had been dropped and three players went running for it. Those three players were Brett, Liam, and Garrett. They all charged at on enough and it was like watching a bomb explode. Garrett and Brett collided off on another and Liam flipped over Brett. I again jumped from my seat to watch. Kira followed my lead and also stood.

People ran around the scene, but most huddled around Brett.

"Do you think he's ok?" I watched as a couple of adults lifted Brett off the ground. His leg was limp behind him as they pulled him off the field.

"Uh…" Kira gave me wide eyes as Brett was pulled off the field. We both knew he was not, in fact, ok.

I looked at the field. Despite the injury, the game would go on. Without Liam though.

Liam jogged from where he was over to us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He pulled his helmet off. "It's Garrett. Scott thinks he's going after me."

I searched for Garrett on the field. "Son of a bitch. Of course. Does that mean you're on the list?"

Liam turned and looked at the field. "Probably. I'm going to sit out for the rest of the game."

"Better talk to Coach then." I grabbed Liam's glove and pulled him towards Coach.

Scott and Stiles had run off the field and went to where Kira was. Devenford had called a timeout so all the players came flocking off the field.

I let go of Liam and let him go by himself to talk to Coach.

"Tell him your leg is aching or something." I told him. "I'm going to talk with Scott, Stiles and Kira."

"Ok." Liam nodded and walked over to Coach.

I hadn't gone far from where I was sitting, but it took me longer to get back because I had to maneuver my way through a bunch of lacrosse players.

"Hey," I finally made it to the people I knew, "Liam's going to talk to Coach."

"Good." Scott glanced over to see where Liam had gone.

"What are we going to do?" Kira crossed her arms.

"We're gonna grab Garrett's stick and show everyone that he's a freaking psychopath that kills people for a living." Stiles gripped his own stick and swung it around, nearly hitting me in the face.

"How about you remember that even if he does have a knife inside his stick, we don't know how to use it." I reminded.

"Why don't you see if Lydia has made any progress?" Scott recommended.

Stiles thrust his stick at me. "Good idea."

He dropped it into my hands and ran to get his phone. I didn't get a good grip on his stick, so it fell straight to the ground. I sighed and picked it up.

"I talk to Coach." Liam's voice came from behind me, so he got to see my fail of an attempt to hold a lacrosse stick. "I'm out for the rest of the game."

"Now what?" Kira shook her head and looked to Scott.

"I don't know." Scott answered honestly. "Something's still not right. We're missing something."

As if on cue, Stiles butted in between Kira and me with his phone in hand.

"Guys," He looked gravely at all of us, "Lydia just broke another third of the list."

I leaned over to see if Liam's name was there.

"Am I on it?" Liam tried to stretch his neck over to see.

Stiles looked at him. "No, but someone else is."

I took the phone from him and held it so that Liam and I could both look at the picture of the list.

"Who?" Kira asked what everyone was thinking.

Liam and I had seen the name at the exact same time and looked nervously into each other's eyes.

Together we said. "Brett."

**Here's the next chapter! I wanted to get it post a few hours ago but I suddenly got super busy, but here it is! It's pretty long too, so I hope it was worth the two day wait. I should get a lot written tomorrow for the next chapter, but just incase it'll probably be posted Monday (Same day as Teen Wolf too!) **

**I also realized that I had been spelling Devenford wrong (I originally thought it was Davenport, and then I thought it was Devenport, but now I finally got it right with Devenford. It took almost fourteen chapters before I realized that. How embarrassing), but I went through and fixed it in my past chapters. I'm trying to pick up the romance a little more in the next few chapters. I've got a few romance filler chapters planned so be prepared I suppose. **

**Alright, I had early that this said Chapter 15, but I'm pretty sure I fixed it so we're all good now. :)**

**Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review~**


	15. Chapter 15

"Guys," I looked over to where Mason was sitting, "Mason said he was sitting with Violet."

Violet was gone. Scott instantly ran off towards the school.

"Stay here." Stiles said to me as he left to follow Scott. My instincts told me another bad thing was about to happen in the boy's locker room. I still had Stiles's phone in my hand.

"Kira," I read the list again, "your mom is on the list too."

"What?!"Kira gasped. She didn't even bother to say bye because she handed me her lacrosse stick (I was now holding two in one hand because I still had Stiles's phone in my other hand). I fumbled with the two sticks and thankfully Liam came to my rescue. He took a stick in each hand and gave me a concerned look.

"What should we do?" He asked. Everyone was still buzzing around us since we were still in a timeout.

I scrunched my nose at the stinky, sweaty boys who kept bumping into me. I gazed at my surroundings and was making note of all the players.

"Wait," I turned my whole body and examined each player, "where's Garrett?"

We began searching for number seven, but he was gone. I put Stiles's phone in my hoodie pocket and walked around all the Beacon Hills players. There was no Garrett in sight. Liam was right by my side helping me look for the supposed assassin.

I quickened my pace while searching. I walked right next to the bench full of players and examined each one, but Garrett was gone. As I turned around to face Liam, another player stood in front of me and spilt all of his bright red freezing cold Gatorade on my grey hoodie.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" He dropped his now empty bottle and held up his hands.

Liam, who had been separated from me by the player two feet taller than him, stepped around the giant and grimaced at my hoodie. Not only was the Gatorade freezing cold, but it was early January, so my whole chest was ridiculously cold. I should've known better, but I wasn't thinking and I quickly whipped off the cold, wet hoodie and revealed my mostly dry black tank top. My hoodie had been a thick fabric so it had absorbed most of the drink, and my pocket that held Stiles's phone hadn't been touched. Lucky me.

"It's ok, I didn't like that hoodie anyway." I smiled at the embarrassed guy.

"I'm really sorry, I-uh, I can—" He apologized again and was trying to find some way to appease the issue he created.

"Don't worry about. My brother's got another jacket in his locker." I waved a hand back at the school. As I lifted my arm, I glanced at Liam who was staring straight at the large white bandage wrapped around my arm.

Crap.

The two lacrosse sticks fell to the ground and Liam grabbed my hand and began to drag me away.

"I'm sorry!" The guy called back once more.

"It's fine!" I shouted before Liam pulled me behind the bleachers. It was darker since the lights weren't facing us and the forest stood eerily next to us.

"What happened?" He said. His voice was full of concern.

Instead of actually answering what he wanted, I glanced down at the long scar on my chest.

"Oh, when Stiles was possessed by the Nogistune, he sent these demon samurai creatures to—"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Liam gently took my arm and before I could try to pull away, he peeled the bandage back. All four long scabs could clearly be seen. I licked my lips and looked away from Liam. I closed my eyes. I didn't want him to know. He'd blame himself, even though it wasn't his fault.

"I—I did this didn't I?" He almost whispered. I felt the bandage go back over my arm and he took a step back.

"I—Yes," I couldn't lie to him. I faced him and stared into his blue eyes, "but it wasn't really you. Liam, this was an accident. It's not your fault."

I saw Liam clench his fists into tight balls, but he wasn't mad at me. He was mad at himself.

"Scott told me I had jumped through that window. He told me what happened. He said I didn't hurt anyone. He—he didn't know, did he?" Liam couldn't look at me. He either looked at the ground or would glance at my bandage.

I gripped my hands together and said. "No. I didn't want anyone to know… Liam, I didn't want you to blame yourself."

Liam shook his head and whistle was blown. Coach could be heard screaming for Scott and Stiles, but they were still inside.

"Liam," I took a step toward him, "I'm not afraid of you. I got hurt, but this'll heal." Liam looked up at me with sad eyes and I continued. "I don't care if you weren't in control or if you were, this is nothing. It was an accident. These sorts of things happen."

"But what if it hadn't been your arm? What if it had been your face or…" He got chocked up on his words before saying, "or your throat?"

I dropped my hoodie to the ground. It was already ruined anyways, but I took a risk and took Liam's warm hands. "But it wasn't." He tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. "My face, my arm, my leg, my foot, it doesn't matter. I can handle it. I've been hurt before, but it hasn't held me back before. I've recovered, and I'll do it again. Yes, it may have been your claws that cut me, but I know that the real Liam, the guy standing right in front of me right now, would never hurt me intentionally." I held nothing back. He needed to understand that I'd never blame him for what happened. He didn't deserve anymore of this it's your fault crap. Yeah, he was to blame for some of those things, but not this.

"I hurt you," Liam finally yanked his hands from me, "and it's because I'm a monster." He looked straight to the ground. He couldn't face me.

I dug my heel into the ground and grabbed his shoulders, trying to get him to understand my point. "If hurting someone makes you a monster, than I'm a monster too. I've hurt strangers, my friends, even my family, but what keeps _us_ from being monsters is that we were forgiven." I paused for a moment and Liam looked up with a hopeless expression on his face. "And I _forgive_ you."

"Cecilia." His expression was pure shock, almost as if he didn't know what to do or how to respond. Forgiveness probably wasn't something he was used to. He hadn't been forgiven for wrecking his coach's car, and he was constantly reminded of that. The crowd behind us erupted in cheers, but I kept going. My voice was quickly rising for I was getting pretty passionate with what I was saying.

"Being a werewolf isn't what makes you a monster, it's how you act. Your character is what determines who you are. The fact that you felt guilty for my arm just shows that you have good character. You don't want to hurt anyone, and just because an accident happened, doesn't mean you're any less of a good person." I pressed on. Liam was staring in my eyes now. He wasn't afraid to make eye contact, which almost threw my off my groove. I guess I was a pretty decent motivator.

I let my voice go back to a quieter tone and let my hands slide of his shoulders. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't care if you are a werewolf, human, banshee, or even a freaking merman. It doesn't matter to me, because we all make mistakes and it's how we overcome those mistakes that shows people who we are."

We stood for a moment. I hadn't even noticed that the crowd had gotten even louder or the whistles being blown or how cold it was. It was just Liam and I.

I waited for him to respond to what I said, but he wouldn't say anything. His face was no towards the trees, so I couldn't try to read his facial features for a response. I started to think heavily about how we was going to respond and kept biting at my chapped lips.

"Thank you." He finally spoke. He still faced the woods.

Just him speaking caught me off guard. He faced me and smiled. This whole time I had kept my cool, but now my cheeks felt warm. It was dark, so maybe he wouldn't see my now probably bright red cheeks.

"I, uh, you—you're welcome." I simply said. There wasn't really much more to say. Liam leaned down and picked up my hoodie from my feet. He still had a small, but happy, smile on his face as he handed me my now dirtier hoodie. We both just started walking out of the shadows and back to the light of the game.

"If you, uh, ever wanna, you know, pay me back for that rant, a, uh," here it came. I had been bold for the past ten minutes and I seemed to be on a high, "a, um, kiss seems like a sufficient payment." Oh God, why had I said that? I mean, we had just had a touching moment and I might've ruined it with my stupid comment.

I guess I had taken Agent McCall's suggestion and let Liam know where I stood… and I might've been regretting it. He said be assertive, but also not come on too strong. I couldn't tell which zone I was in, the too strong zone or the assertive zone. I personally was leaning towards the 'you're an idiot just don't ever try to flirt with anyone ever again just grow old and be a single lady with fifty cats' zone.

Liam laughed. I couldn't tell if it was a mocking laugh or a genuine I'm happy laugh. That was my social awkwardness showing.

However, right before we actually emerged into the bright light, Liam grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. This really caught me off guard and my hoodie just feel from my hands. I didn't even care to pick it up.

Liam's hands were now holding mine and a smirk spread across his face. He didn't even say anything. He just leaned down and, well, he paid me back. It was a short kiss, just a quick one on the lips.

I tried to say something, but I couldn't get my mouth to work. I don't think Liam knew what to do next either. He just stared at me while I made incoherent noises with my mouth. Of course, I was still gapping at him legitimately kissing me when his hands grapped my shoulders and he kissed me again. As in, a _second_ time.

My eyes widened and I was paralyzed. It was only for a second though, and I finally got control over my body and I just kissed him back. I wouldn't say it was magical or anyth—okay, yeah there definetly was some Disney Princess shit going down. It wasn't any true loves first kiss or anything, but it felt amazing. The world slowed down and the ruckus around us practically disappeared. I put my hands on either side of his jaw and could feel his pulse racing just as fast as mine.

What felt like maybe an hour, but was really only seconds, finally ended as I pulled away. I opened my eyes and rubbed my lips together. Not only had I kissed Liam, but it had also been my first kiss. Yeah, surprise, surprise. I didn't really make my way around town like a lot of other girls did.

Liam did the same, but when his eyes opened they weren't his usual blue eyes.

"Whoa there." I said and he looked confused. I pulled my hands off his jaw and pointed my eyes to tell him his were glowing. He aimed his face away from where everyone was and he shut his eyes firmly and then turned back to me.

"Better?" He asked widening his eyes.

I smiled at his now shining blue eyes. "Better."

There was a pause as we basically just stared at each other and thought about what this meant for our relationship. Then our thoughts were interrupted.

"Uh..." I heard familiar voice.

I yanked my head to the side and saw my dear older brother staring and pointing. Based on his reaction, I figured he had seen the whole showdown.

Liam looked away from Stiles and scratched his head. The awkward going on was excruciating.

"Hey Stiles." I pulled myself away from Liam and rubbed my arm uncomfortably. "You, uh, need anything?"

It took a few seconds for Stiles to realize what he was doing and he stormed over to us and pushed Liam and I away from each other.

"You," Stiles pointed at my face and I flinched, "what happened to 'we're not dating?' Huh? Because I sure as _hell_ would like to know!" But before I could answer, Stiles swung around and did the same to Liam. "And you, oh ho," Stiles let out a unsteady laugh, "have I got some words for you."

I threw my hand on Stiles and yanked him to face me. "What do you want?!"

Stiles crossed his arm. "I need to call dad," Stiles tilted his head back and said loudly, "who has guns."

Liam gave me a worried glance but I just rolled my eyes.

I went over to my hoodie and thrust it at Stile's chest. "Here, take it."

Stiles and I shared the awkward gene because he almost dropped my hoodie just I had had almost dropped the lacrosse sticks. Of course, I then realized that he was calling our dad. Aka the sheriff. Liam also realized that too because he walked around Stiles and we began questioning him.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Did Violet get Brett?" Liam asked a second later.

"Is Garrett there too?"

"Is Scott okay?"

"Did you catch them?"

Liam and I took turns asking questions. Stiles ignored us and found his phone on which he speed dialed our dad.

"Hey," Stiles jumped when dad answered, "you need to come to the school."

Stiles proceeded to explain what was going on. I turned to Liam and sighed. While we waited for Stiles to finish his phone call, we looked out to the field where a typical game of lacrosse was still being played. It wasn't close to being over, but something told me it was going to end shortly.

Maybe it was the attempted murder investigation that was about to happen in the high school locker room.

My mind was racing with thoughts, but it always came back to Liam and my kiss. I'd think of it and my heart would beat like crazy and then I'd remember that Liam probably could easily listen to my rapid heartbeat so I'd try to think of something else, but it always went back to our kiss.

We had actually kissed.

Lips to lips.

And it had been _awesome_.

**There's chapter 15. Hope you enjoyed it. I decided that since it took me longer to get this posted to definitely give you guys something that a few people asked for. There's their first kiss! And Cecilia's first ever kiss. **

**And probably my next couple chapters will interchange between going in the canon story and some humorous/romance chapters. **

**Thank you for reading. Be sure to leave a review~**


	16. Sorry!

**I am sooooo sorry I haven't posted a chapter in over a week and now I'm toying with your emotions by posting this non-chapter after making you think it was a new chapter. Unfortunately I had waaaay more school work than I anticipated and had my hands tied all week. By the grace of God I was able to sit down and actually watch this weeks episode. (Wasn't Parrish just amazing!)**

**Anyways, I've got to essays due tomorrow and I've been scrambling to make them at least somewhat decent, so I've been busy with that. Luckily all my teachers have told me I'll be essay free for the next few weeks, so that means I can open a word document that isn't titled "JamestownColonistDiedCauseTheyWereIdiots" or "FourScoreAndSevenYearsAgoIStillHateDaisyBuchannan" (if you didn't notice, I like to give my documents unique names. In fact, this fanfic it is titled "Me+UnhealthyObession=TeenWolfFanFic) **

**I actually did manage to get about a page written, but then I remembered that I had an essay on The Great Gatsby (mentioned above) to write and I said no to my usual procrastinating ways. I'm super sorry. Of course, only to make things worse, I don't think that I'll get much written this weekend due to a whole bunch of things I have to go to. Soooo sorry. **

**I will squeeze in as much writing as possible! Sorry for such a delay, but I'll try to make it up to you all. Thank you for following, faving, and leaving reviews! **

**Sorry again and I'll try to get a chapter tomorrow or Saturday if I can!**


End file.
